HumuHumuNukuNukuapua'a
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are sworn enemies, always arguing! One day their creepy Drama teacher Ms Darbus performs some strange voodoo song and suddenly every night from six to midnight Troy is a fish! Can Gabriella help Troy? Will they falL? TROYELLA!ON HIATUS!
1. Trailer

**Hey! This story just jumped at me and kind of hit me off my bed when I was listening to the High School Musical 2 soundtrack. I hope you all like it! This is the trailer. This is called 'Humuhumunukunukuapua'a' hope you enjoy! **

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are sworn enemies, always arguing! One day their creepy Drama teacher Ms Darbus performs some strange voodoo song and suddenly every night from six to midnight Troy is a fish! Can Gabriella help him and will romance blossom in their strange relationship. **

**They've always hated each other…**

Troy: Oh grow up Montez!

Gabriella: Make me slob!

**Sworn enemies since they were young, next door neighbour…**

Taylor: Can't you just get along with him! I mean he is your neighbour!

Gabriella: I'd rather kiss a fish!

**Until the new creepy Drama teacher does something to teach them a lesson…**

_**Flashes to Ms Darbus (speaking fish) and dancing in front of Troy and Gabriella…**_

Troy: What the heck is she doing?

Gabriella shrugging her shoulders: Beats me?

_**Then flashes to Troy falling onto his bedroom floor and morphing into a fish, Gabriella screams…**_

Gabriella: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!

**Now Gabriella and Troy must work together to discover the strange mystery that has overcome them…**

Troy: It scares me. I don't want to be alone when I turn into that thing.

Gabriella touching Troy's hand: You won't be. I'm going to be with you.

**Will they fall in love during their quest…**

Ms Darbus: To break the spell you must look to your heart and…sing the Humuhumunukunukuapua'a song!

Troy and Gabriella (together): The what?

_**Flashes to Troy and Gabriella leaning into one another…**_

Gabriella smiling: I've kind of fallen for you!

Troy: Falling for a fish Miss Montez, what next?

_**Flashes to Troy and Gabriella holding onto each other crying…**_

Troy: Don't leave me!

Gabriella: How can I stay! You're a fish! You have no life ahead of you!

_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a!**_

**Coming soon to a Fan fiction near you! Perhaps tomorrow lol! **

**Anyway guys! I hope you review and I hope you all look forward to it lol and I really hope no – one steals this story! It seems everyone steals my stories! Tell me what you think! xoxMusicalxox**


	2. The Creepy Drama Teacher

**I've had some great reviews from you guys. Part of me is still debating how to write this story but I think it's going to work out fine; I won't let you guys down. **

**Anyway, this is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical…but I have a dog named Fleur!**

**Chapter 1 – The Creepy Drama Teacher**

GABRIELLA Montez threw herself on her bed that afternoon and screamed loudly and furiously into her pillow. Her friend Taylor Mckessie touched her shoulder sympathetically as she screamed and kicked and punched at her bed. She hated him! She _absolutely hated_ him!

"It's not so bad, it was just another little argument." Taylor said softly.

"No! Troy Bolton is the most stuck up, self absorbed pig I have ever met! There are some nights I just want to open my window and throw a brick through his!" Gabriella said nastily.

"I know, look, it was just some lemonade in your bag. It'll dry." Taylor said.

"No Taylor, its worse than that. Troy and I have been sworn enemies since we were like five years old. We hardly ever get along. It's so hard to believe that he was once my best friend." Gabriella protested and Taylor hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Can't you just get along with him? I mean he is your neighbour!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I'd rather kiss a fish!" Gabriella retaliated quickly, Troy Bolton and Gabriella had always clashed, when they were younger they _had_ been best friends, absolutely inseparable but when they had started High school things had changed and their relationship crumbled.

At that moment Mrs Montez knocked on the door and opened it to find her daughter looking very angry and her friend Taylor, beaming.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Taylor, I'm making my famous chicken pie!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh I'd love to stay Mrs Montez, thank you." Taylor replied.

She nodded and closed the door behind her, Gabriella stood and walked over to her window, Troy was standing in his window, their bedrooms opposite one another and when he saw her he stuck his middle finger up to her and she gasped. How disgusting. She didn't swear and so she poked her tongue out to him and he laughed. He walked off and Gabriella crossed her arms and huffed, she felt so stupid. He always embarrassed her.

"I hate him. He's going to get it one day and I'm just going to stand there laughing, Ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!" Gabriella mocked.

Taylor laughed and shook her head, "You're acting like a crazy woman! We've got homework to do. Come and sit down."

Gabriella reluctantly did as she was told and moved back to her previous place, beside Taylor, though she could not help but feel the ultimate anger for Troy Bolton. Her worst enemy!

"GABRIELLA sweetie, I forgot to tell you last night, Troy will be staying with us for two nights. His parents are going away for the weekend and he didn't want to go. They don't trust him in the house by himself so he's staying in the guest room." Mrs Montez said shovelling two slices of bacon onto her daughter's plate.

"What! Mom you can't be serious?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sorry honey, 'Mrs Montez replied, she put her hands on her hips and looked at her daughter sternly, "Anyway, I don't see why you two don't like each any more. You were quite a team when you were little."

"Yeah well, things change don't they?" Gabriella said.

She took one of the slices of bacon, kissed her Mom and grabbed her bag. She was ready for perhaps another tortures day of school.

Taylor was waiting outside for her and they walked to schools together, discussing their maths homework. They were almost there when something smacked Gabriella on the back of the head and she turned to find a basketball bouncing off to her right. She held her hand to her head and glared at her attacker.

"Troy!" She spat and she started to storm over to him furiously.

"Gabriella don't, 'Taylor said yanking at her arm, "He's a jock. He could ruin you."

Gabriella snorted, "I'm a nerd, I'm already ruined!"

She stormed up to Troy and he and his jock friends all stopped laughing. A jock with crazy afro hair named Chad saw Taylor and smiled, she returned his simple gesture.

"Hey Taylor." He said softly.

"Hey Chad." Taylor replied smiling.

Gabriella shook her head, enough of the flirting, "Why did you just throw that basketball at my head?" She snapped.

Troy and his friends laughed, making Gabriella feel very embarrassed and awkward.

"What are you talking about; I haven't even got a basketball." Troy chuckled.

"Obviously not now! You threw it at me." Gabriella replied coolly.

"For a smart girl, you aren't so smart." Troy laughed.

Gabriella forced herself right up against him, so her stomach was touching his, the jocks fell back and even Taylor looked shocked. They were almost nose to nose, both breathing heavy and looking livid.

"You'd better watch yourself Bolton!" Gabriella said harshly.

"Or what, you going to use your chemistry set to cast a spell on me." Troy said waving his arms in the air and the jocks started laughing.

Gabriella could hardly contain her anger but Taylor grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her away from the jocks.

"Bye Taylor." Chad called and she waved shyly before she continued to drag her friends away from the embarrassing mess she was left with every day at East High.

THE class was in a full swing party during first period. They were waiting for the new Drama teacher to turn up. Taylor and Gabriella sat hunched over Gabriella's table trying to figure out a biology answer. Martha Cox was dancing in the corner of the room, a group of teens surrounding her on, cheering and whooping. The cheerleaders were all gathered around the jocks, batting their eyelashes and laughing at their terrible jokes. Chad, however, sat on the end of the group staring longingly at Taylor, she however, didn't seem to notice him.

"I just love your hair Troy." A cheerleader named Sadie crooned.

"Thank you Kacie." Troy said dully.

Sadie's face fell, "My name's Sadie." She complained.

"Whatever." Troy said rolling his eyes.

Gabriella shook her head, "Typical man." She murmured but everyone seemed to have heard her.

"What was that?" Troy spat standing up, he pushed the cheerleaders aside and they stood glaring at one another.

"What are you too dumb to hear me the first time around?" Gabriella sneered and the class started to laugh.

"Shut it, 'Troy said sweeping around to his friends who were chuckling, they fell silent immediately, "I don't know what your problem is Montez but you seriously need to get some anger management."

"Me? Me? I need to get some anger management! You are the most self absorbed, big head jock I've ever met!" Gabriella screamed.

"You just saying that because you secretly want to have sex with me." Troy said and Gabriella gasped looking shocked.

Troy laughed, "Well I guess it's not a secret anymore."

"Why you –"

The door suddenly slammed open and the entire class jumped. In walked a very scary looking woman with blonde hair tied back into a bun, large glasses that made her resemble a owl and the strangest most amazing clothing ever. He eyes fell on Troy and Gabriella and she walked up to them.

"Lust, 'She said, her eyes turning to slits, but no – one else seemed to notice, "Is a _refined_ thing but if you're not reacquainted with your lovers body it can turn to terrible tension."

"Huh?" Troy and Gabriella said perplexed.

The teacher lifted her hands up to the air and suddenly she patted Troy and Gabriella on the heads and they looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Kea' line children, Kea' line." She said sorrowfully and she walked off to her desk and sat down.

Everyone just stood looking at the bizarre new Drama teacher, wondering what had just gone on.

"Well sit please!" She said sternly and everyone darted to their seats, too scared to argue with the terrorizing teacher.

Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other, there was definitely something wrong with that creepy teacher.

"Mr Bolton, I understand that Miss Montez is far more interesting than me but I would respect your attention." The teacher said.

"How…how did she know their names?" Troy heard Taylor query.

"My name is Miss Darbus and I am your magnanimous new Drama teacher." Her gaze lingered on Troy and Gabriella and they glanced at each other, she was definitely, most certainly creepy!

**Okay, so there was pretty much a lot of arguing there and nothing much else! I know you guys are probably thinking 'What have we gotten ourselves into' but I promise, promise PROMISE it will get better. **

**Please review and tell me what you think though I'm not too pleased with the first chapter and stay tuned for the next '**_**Help! I'm A Fish'**_


	3. Help! I'm A Fish!

**Right, so the film, High School Musical 2, was officially watched by some of my reviewers the other day! Lol, I really don't want any of you guys to tell me, I'm in the UK so I really would appreciate it if you guys wouldn't tell me. I'm begging you guys! Please, please guys, be good friends and don't mention anything that happened in the film. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2 – Help! I'm A Fish!**

TROY and Gabriella were picked up from school that day by Gabriella's Mom. Mrs Montez was eager for the two youngsters to be friends again and tried to spark up conversations in the car. It did not go well.

"So has there been anything interesting going on in school?" Mrs Montez queried.

"Not really, we've got a new Drama Teacher." Gabriella said.

"Do you like Drama Troy?" Mrs Montez asked.

"Not really, 'Troy answered, "It's not really my cup of tea."

"I see, I see." Mrs Montez answered.

As they drove the silence became all the more awkward. Mrs Montez noticed that Gabriella kept looking at Troy through the mirror. She smirked as they pulled into her parking place, it would be adorable if they got together.

"Gabriella, go and help Troy get some clothes and I'll start dinner." Mrs Montez told her daughter.

"Okay." Gabriella said reluctantly and she and Troy made their way to Troy's house.

They opened the door and Troy allowed Gabriella inside. They made their way upstairs quietly and Troy opened the door and Gabriella went in before him.

"Hmm, surprisingly, I expected your bedroom to be different than this." Gabriella said taking in the red wildcat bedroom.

"There's lot you don't know about me, freaky genius girl." Troy snapped.

"Oh now you're all talk when my mother isn't around." Gabriella screamed.

"Oh shut it Montez! Just grab my things and let's go." Troy ordered and Gabriella went into the bathroom and grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush.

When she came out Troy was clasping some of his clothes in his hands. He threw Gabriella an icy stare and the two left together, not talking and bearing each other a cold shoulder.

MRS Montez made Gabriella and Troy do homework together in Gabriella's room. It was quiet in the room, Gabriella scribbling down notes as Troy played very unsuccessfully on the DS.

"Damn it! Lost again." Troy complained.

"Can't you please be quiet?" Gabriella asked looking up from her book.

"Why would I want to? Anyway, relax a little, you're so uptight." Troy said.

"I am not!" Gabriella retorted.

Troy raised his eyebrows and Gabriella sat back breathing, she had just foolishly realised that she _did_ sound uptight and that made her all the more angry with herself _and_ with Troy.

"See, I told you. I told you that you were uptight." Troy said looking triumphant.

"Whatever." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

They sat in a constant silence until Mrs Montez called them down for dinner. Troy tossed the salad and Gabriella helped her mother stir the pasta sauce.

"Salad's done." Troy said.

"Here let me help you." Gabriella said trying to take the salad from the young jock.

"No, its fine." Troy said pulling the salad back.

"I want to help." Gabriella complained.

"Well don't, I'm fine. I'm a big boy now." Troy said smirking.

"You don't act it." 

"Oh grow up Montez!" Troy spat.

"Make me slob!" Gabriella screamed and suddenly Gabriella slipped and the salad bowl and Troy went tumbling down on top of her. Mrs Montez gasped as she saw a large jug of icy water came tumbling down on top of them soaking both Gabriella and Troy to the bone.

Troy and Gabriella lay there, mesmerized, Gabriella found it hard to breathe, she had never seen such beautiful eyes. He had rich, enchanting Ultramarine eyes that sparkled with such intensity.

Troy was completely shocked; the look of astonishment on Gabriella's face rendered him powerless. Her heavy breathy against his chest made it a little hard to think about much else than ravaging her on the floor.

"Look what you've done! Clean up this mess immediately!" A bellowing Mrs Montez demanded waking the two out of their reveries.

Troy pushed himself, unwillingly from Gabriella and stood up, facing Mrs Montez guiltily.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Montez; I'll clean this mess up immediately." Troy said ignoring Gabriella who staggered unsuccessfully to her feet.

"You'd better, both of you. If it hadn't been for your continual arguing then this would never have happened." Mrs Montez said sternly.

"We're sorry Mama, we'll fix everything." Gabriella said innocently.

"Hmm, very well. Troy may I speak to you for a moment?" Mrs Montez asked.

"Um…sure." Troy replied, not really knowing where the conversation was going to lead.

Mrs Montez led him through to the living room and shut the door behind her. She turned to Troy, he was covered in lettuce and tomatoes and was dripping wet.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked when she did not say anything.

"No! Nothing, I just thought you might want to cool down for a moment, I think you should stay here until um…your…well…manhood has deflated." Mrs Montez said and she had turned a rather preposterous crimson before she walked off to order a pizza.

Troy looked down and cursed aloud to himself, there was that bulge in his trousers…again! Damn Gabi!

GABRIELLA was not really impressed to know that Troy was walking to school with Taylor and herself that day. He tagged along behind them, much to her dismay and Gabriella found it hard to talk to Taylor with Troy's eyes on her.

"All I'm saying Gabriella is that the formula wasn't X plus 2 times the quantity of sugar…it was –"

"Oh brother!" Troy moaned rolling his eyes; they had just arrived in east high and had spent the entire walk talking about equations! What a bore!

Gabriella decided it was best to bite her tongue; she had gotten in so much trouble last night for fighting with Troy.

"Ooh, not in the arguing mood today huh?" Troy chuckled and she tried her hardest to bite back the great comeback she had.

She shook her head and kept walking; the sound of heels behind them startled them all.

"BOLTON! MONTEZ! DETENTION!" Mrs Darbus snapped.

The trio turned around, their mouths hung open. There the Drama teacher stood her large circular glasses perched on the edge of her nose and her beady eyes watching them shiftily.

"But Miss Darbus, we didn't do anything." Gabriella protested.

"Don't argue Miss Montez. You'll be at my detention after school today. Let's see if I can rectify Mr Bolton's and yourselves disagreements." The Drama teacher said and she walked off laughing.

Troy turned to Gabriella looking perplexed.

"She really scares me." He told her.

"You're not the only one." Gabriella said shaking her head and they all walked through the doors of East High, ready for another day!

TROY and Gabriella turned up for Detention that day after school. Gabriella had called her mother to tell her they would be walking home. They walked into the large hall, it was in darkness and quite eerie.

They heard a large bang and Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, they looked at each other, not sure what had just happened and jumped apart.

"Where is Miss Darbus?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, she said for us to be here." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hello!" Troy called and his voice echoed through the empty hall.

They made their way down the chairs and went to the stage. Troy saw Gabriella go to the stage. She stood on the stage and twirled on the spot. She giggled to herself and went tumbling to the floor. Troy rushed onto the stage and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Gabriella said, blushing.

"Do you like all of this?" Troy asked still holding her in his arms.

Gabriella nodded, "I love the theatre, I've always loved Musicals, their like my favourite genre's of films."

"Is…is that what you want to do when you're older…as a career?" Troy questioned.

"Maybe…if they think I'm good enough." Gabriella said.

"Then why haven't you ever tried out for Musicals?" Troy asked.

"Bec…Because I have…stage fright!" Gabriella said.

"Well that's silly!" Troy said and suddenly the moment was ruined.

"What? How is that silly?" Gabriella demanded looking furious.

"It just is! I mean come on, _stage fright_, it's pathetic." Troy said sternly.

Gabriella yanked herself away from Troy's arms, the warmth that had been there was gone and she no longer wanted to be there.

"Great Troy, way to go for being sympathetic." Gabriella said scrunching her nose at him.

"Always here to help." Troy said sarcastically.

The doors suddenly slammed open and there was light flashing in their eyes. 

"Aliens!" Troy screamed ducking behind Gabriella.

"No but close enough." Gabriella said her eyes on Miss Darbus.

"Hello children. Come and stand before me." She said clicking her fingers.

Troy poked his head over Gabriella's shoulder, terrified; she was the only person who could scare him. Gabriella walked towards the teacher, an impassive look on her face and he followed after her.

"Let your anger out children!" Miss Darbus ordered.

"What?" Troy and Gabriella queried together.

"Let us not see if we can deal with this problem maturely." Miss Darbus replied.

"No!" Troy said.

"Pardon?" Miss Darbus said raising her eye brows.

Gabriella looked at Troy and met his firm gaze, she felt a great surge of courage enter her and she stomped her foot hard and said, "No! We're not!"

"Oh really, 'Miss Darbus exclaimed firmly, "Well I do have _other_ means of rectifying your disagreements young lovers."

"Huh?" Troy and Gabriella said cocking their eyebrows, truly and utterly perplexed with their wacky Drama teacher.

"Ooh, Ahh, Ahh, Ooh, Waka, Waka, Oooohhhahhhhhheeeeeeeee." **(By the way, she's talking fish here! Lol, I know confusing!)**

The Drama started to dance some crazy dance, waving her around her head and making strange noise.

"Humu, Humu! Humuhumunukunukuapua'a!" She said and she waved her arms around Troy and he yelped backing off as she continued to dance and screech.

"What the heck is she doing?" Troy asked standing behind Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, feeling dominant to Troy who hid behind her, "Beats me?"

Suddenly, Miss Darbus stretched to her full height and looked at the pair and smirked.

"You may leave!" She said softly.

"Don't have to tell us twice, 'Troy said yanking Gabriella's hand and pulling her away, "Come on Gabs, we're going!"

And they darted off not turning back to watch the Drama teacher watching them smugly.

"Wisdom will come to them. They will find comfort in each other." Miss Darbus said before she turned to inspect her stage for her winter Musicale!

"DID you see what she was doing? It was like some sort of voodoo Ritual." Troy screamed, that night as he and Gabriella paced the room back and fore.

"Look, she probably didn't mean anything by it. None of us really know miss Darbus yet." The young brunette said.

"And after that performance, I don't want to get to know her!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled and picked up her book, she looked up at Troy and saw him lurch forward. His face in the mirror opposite became pale and contorted.

"Are…are you alright?" She queried standing.

His skin became a tainted silver and his legs started to grow smaller and smaller until he tumbled to the floor.

"Help!" He bellowed.

Gabriella screamed and dropped her book to the floor; she pressed herself tight against the wall finding it hard to breathe as she watched Troy's arms became thin, like paper and look wafer – like. His eyes turned to the side of his head and his mouth started to open, then close, then open then close again. He fell to the floor with a flop and started to toss and flip and flop. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, finding it hard to ignore Gabriella's tight, frightening screams, he tried to scream too but nothing came out of his mouth.

He heard his voice echo through his mind.

_Help! I'm a fish!_

Gabriella quickly came to herself and picked Troy up as he flipped and flopped in her arms, his mouth kept on opening and closing, she was in a state of shock.

She shoved him into her glass of water and he lay there up right but at least he could breathe again.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

**Okay, so I'm going to leave it there. Sorry, its took me so long to update. This story, believe me or not, is harder to write than it looks! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter and I'm looking forward to your reviews. xoxMusicalxox**


	4. Arguments And Tenderness

**You're guys reviews always make me smile so I've had my best thinking cap on, trying desperately to think of another chapter for you all! Hmm seriously not easy sometimes! Anyway here you go. And by the way, Troy's a fish not a frog, just not to confuse some of my readers!**

**Chapter 3 – Arguments And Tenderness**

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs, she screamed so loud she was sure people over the other side of Albuquerque could hear her. The fish lay lifeless in the cup and Gabriella grabbed him quickly, filled the bath a little and shoved him inside. The fish swam back and fore looking a little dazed though Gabriella wasn't really sure, did fish always look that way?

"This is just a bad dream, 'Gabriella told herself, taking in gulps of breath, "A _really, really_ horrible dream."

The fish just swam back and fore looking up at her with its beady eyes, "Right, when I close my eyes and count to three this will be gone. Troy will be back and everything will be okay." Gabriella told herself.

She turned around and closed her eyes tight willing the fish to disappear, "One…two…three, 'She turned quickly and screamed as the large silver fish swam closer to the edge of the bath, obviously wanting her, "ITS NOT A DREAM! FRIGGING DAMNING, CRAP! IT'S NOT A DREAM!"

TROY actually wanted to shoot Gabriella at that moment. If she thought things were bad for her then she'd have to take a look at him. He was a fish! She was human at least. It was that bloody damned teacher, the freaky Drama woman. She did everything!

_Gabriella, just calm down for a moment! GABRIELLA!_

His vision was blurred slightly but Troy could make out Gabriella, flapping her arms like a duck as she pranced around the bathroom screaming like a mad woman. Suddenly she ran into the door, clonked her head upon it and went tumbling into the bath, unconscious.

_Gabriella, oh no, she's unconscious. She's soaking wet, her mother's going to kill her when she see's her clothes. Her mother's going to kill her when she realises what's going on._

Troy shifted his petite scaly form as close to Gabriella's large human one as he could get. He rested against her finding solace in her gentle breathing body. He did not move from that spot, all thoughts weaved through his tiny mind. What was going to happen to him now?

_I'll be here to comfort Gabriella. Yeah, that's what I'll do! _

GABRIELLA woke the next morning with a splitting headache. She groaned inwardly as she pulled herself up…wait…where was her bed? Why was she in the bathroom? What the heck happened?

She looked across to find Troy sleeping beside her, his head was resting on her stomach, a small smile played across his face and he breathed gently in his sleep. She shoved him off her and he jerked awake screaming.

The two teenagers examined each other for a moment, they were drenched in water and their faces mirrored each other with perplexity.

"What hap…happened?" Gabriella queried.

"Did…did you dream what I dreamt?" Troy asked.

"Um…did you dream about…fish?" Gabriella hesitated.

Troy nodded, "I was a fish." He said.

Gabriella stood and made her way to her cupboard, ignoring the squelching of her clothes as she opened it to get some new clothes out.

"It was a dream right?" Troy asked.

"Of course it was, 'Gabriella giggled, "Why would you even ask that?"

"Because…it…it felt so real and in the end of my dream, we both ended up in the bath and where did we wake up?" Troy questioned.

"In the bath, 'Gabriella replied, "But…you know…we could've been sleepwalking."

Troy snorted and Gabriella glared at him.

"Yeah but I made my bed if my bed is not slept in then we definitely did not sleep here. Wait there, I'm going to check my room." Troy said and he walked through Gabriella's room and to the guest room. He opened the door and looked inside and true to his expectations, there was his bed, completely made and definitely not slept in.

"See I told you, 'Troy said returning, "It's not slept in."

"Yeah well, there has to be some explanation." Gabriella said and she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her get changed.

"Hmm, well I'm staying well away from that Drama teacher. I don't want to be anywhere near her. Today, I'm sitting at the back of the class." Troy said as he tied up his shoes.

His sight was no longer blurred and he could see again, he was thrilled with this, he was no longer opening his mouth again and again and he could actually move but he could still feel the fish inside him, as if it were imprinted with in him.

"I'm telling you Gabriella, that Drama teacher had something to do with what happened last night!" Troy exclaimed.

"We were dreaming!" Gabriella protested.

"We weren't!" Troy said quickly.

"Whatever, we've got to get to school." Gabriella said and she emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and dried.

Troy nodded and they both grabbed their bags and made their way downstairs, facing another day of horror.

GABRIELLA could hardly say that the school day had gone exceedingly well. Troy had made it his personal business to ignore her at all times. She had a funny feeling that he was still angry with her because she didn't believe that what had happened last night was real.

For some reason, she was in a bad mood because of that and huffed into the library, intent on hiding herself away from everyone.

Taylor found her relatively easy and sat herself opposite her friend giving her a comforting smile.

"What's wrong? You see awfully down!" Taylor exclaimed gently.

"No, I'm just trying to finish my English assignment." Gabriella replied.

"We've got two weeks to finish that and I know you'll finish it by then, what's up?" The young African – American girl queried.

Gabriella put her books to one side, deciding to give in. She crossed her arms nervously and leaned forward a little. There was so much she wanted to know and ask.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Gabriella asked.

"The…what?" Taylor asked.

"The supernatural, you know ghosts, spells, monsters, maybe…voodoo rituals?" Gabriella mused.

Taylor burst out laughing and Gabriella felt her cheeks go a deep and embarrassing crimson, she felt rather foolish asking her friend such a question. What was she thinking, of course the supernatural didn't exist? She had dreamt everything last night, both she and Troy had just happened to have the same dream last night. It happened…sometimes.

"That is the most pathetic and hysterical question I have ever been asked." Taylor laughed wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Hey! It was just a question." Gabriella said frowning.

"Why would you even ask that?" Taylor queried her laughter dying away.

"Can't someone ask a question? Gee Taylor, you can be hurtful sometimes." Gabriella said glaring at her friend.

"Gabriella, accusing me of being mean is like accusing Chad Danforth of being intelligent." Taylor chuckled and even Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah I suppose. Come on, let's get to Physics." Gabriella said and the two picked up their books and left the library.

TROY and Gabriella arrived home that day and both sat down silently in front of the sofa. Mrs Montez wasn't going to be back until late and they both felt the solitary atmosphere around them.

"Gabriella, are you alright!" Troy asked gently.

He leaned across and nudged her and she looked at him coldly, he could tell she was still angry.

"I'm not talking to you!" Gabriella said stubbornly.

"Oh gosh, what in hells name did I do now!" Troy spat throwing his arms in the air angrily.

"You had to say things like '_ooh, it's a voodoo ritual and ooh, there's something weird about that Drama teacher. Look at me I'm Troy and I turned into a fish last night.'_" She said nastily.

Troy looked astounded, "How dare you! As if you're miss perfect! REMEMBER THIS! '_I'm little nerdy Gabriella Montez and when I was seven everyone used to bully me because I had braces and only dear Troy Bolton would protect me!_'"

"I changed!" Gabriella snarled.

"No, you see, you thought you changed but you didn't! You're still the nerdy, geeky Gabi everyone knows and everyone laughs at you, everyone laughs at the _Freaky Genius Girl!" _Gabriella's look of anger turned to frustration and she suddenly burst out of the room sobbing dejectedly.

As soon as Troy had said it, he had regretted it. Sure, a lot of people laughed at Gabriella and she wasn't really treated with much respect but he certainly didn't think of her like that. He liked her a lot…when they weren't arguing.

He walked upstairs after her and opened the door. Gabriella sat sobbing on the bed; her eyes were sorrowful and red. Troy came and sat beside her and touched her hand.

She snatched away and looked up at him hard, "Don't touch me."

"I am sorry Gabriella, really I am." Troy said sadly and truthfully.

"No you're right, everyone does laugh at me. To East High I'll always be the Freaky Genius girl." Gabriella replied.

"No you're not! I just said that to hurt you." Troy told her.

Gabriella moved into his arms and let him hold her. She buried her nose into his chest and breathed in his aftershave. He was so warm.

"I'm sorry what I said to, I should –"

She was cut off by Troy giving off a strangled cry. She pulled away as Troy's body writhed and twisted. His arms became small and wafer – like again and his legs tiny and petite, twisting into a tail. His face knotted and his eyes turned to the side so once again he could no longer see directly in front. He was a fish again.

This time Gabriella didn't scream but her breathing became hitched and irregular. She picked up the fish, Troy, and went to the sink and filled it up again. She was trembling as much but she was still nervous.

"This isn't a dream; this is definitely not a dream! This is really happening." She said.

Troy flipped up his tail and splashed water at her, she giggled a little and leaned down and touched the fish with her index finger.

The fish quivered its tail excitedly and tried to move closer to her hand…

_WHOA, she feels so good. I'm a fish and I'm attracted to a girl! A person! I just need to get a little closer._

Troy allowed Gabriella to put her entire hand in the water and he moved a top of it so he was resting in her palm. He was scared to say the least, he knew now that it was definitely not a one off and he didn't know if it would happen again and what they could do about it.

"You're quite adorable as a fish you know. If you were a fish forever, I'd keep you as a pet." Gabriella said as she stroked his right fin.

_Hmm, you can pet me when you want, whenever you want and where you want! Wait, am I being horny! Oh my gosh! What the heck am I thinking?_

"You like that huh Troy…if this really is you, 'Gabriella laughed, "I can't believe I'm talking to a fish."

_If you think it's weird for you__**, imagine**__ being the fish!_

Gabriella sighed, "We have to see Miss Darbus tomorrow, we have to talk to her."

**Hmm, not as comical as the last chapter but it will do. Hey, at least I updated quicker than last time. I hope you guys liked it anyway! Review and tell xoxMusicalxox all your thoughts. Also, ****fluteingaround****, I am definitely going to use your idea at one point in my story and you will totally get credit! Awesome, you've got the comedy chick!**


	5. Tension!

**Thanks for all your great reviews and your amazing comments. I love coming to this story and finding all these warm funny kind remarks lol. Anyway, I've been really cooking up some ideas so here you go!**

**Chapter 4 – Tension!**

TROY looked at the clock on the wall and strained his eyes to see the hands. His vision was so blurred, he could barely make out that it was five to twelve. He looked down on Gabriella who lay beside the sink. She was sleeping gently with her one hand still in the water. Troy made sure he was as close to her as he possibly could be.

He suddenly felt his face twist and writhe in pain; he suspected he was turning back to his human form so he threw himself out of the water and onto the floor. He really hoped that he was turning back otherwise he'd die on the floor. He may have been dull but he did know that fish couldn't survive without water for so long.

He waited for at least a minute or two and his scales became dry and started to turn a pale colour again. He felt his arms lengthen and twist and his large tail twist and split into legs again. His petite head started to turn to its original size again and he had hair. When Troy stood and glanced in the mirror, he was looking at his human self again.

He laughed, it was crazy, after turning to his normal self again Troy didn't smell like a fish or show any signs of having been a fish. It was like nothing ever happened. He turned to Gabriella who was still asleep beside the sink. He removed her hand from the water and dried it off quickly. He emptied the water out of the sink and picked her up.

Troy carried Gabriella over to her bed and placed her inside, his eyes lingered on her lips and he could feel her breath on his face teasing him to no ends.

He did not try and kiss her though he did have to fight the desire, "Lips of an angel." He laughed and he stood up and went to his own room. He hoped the entire experience was over for another night!

Mrs Montez returned home early that morning, she was exhausted but she did manage to get up to give Troy and Gabriella their breakfast. She was just shovelling eggs onto Troy's plate when she saw Gabriella and Troy glancing at each other sneakily from across the table.

"What's up with you two?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Gabriella and Troy said in unison.

"Hmm, there's something fishy going on here." Mrs Montez said and Troy started choking tightly on his egg.

"Smack it out of him Mom!" Gabriella said and Mrs Montez started to batter Troy's back as he coughed and splutter for air.

A moment later the egg came up and Troy was breathing regularly. He looked down on his food embarrassed, Mrs Montez returned to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"The fish totally just got battered." Gabriella said and she started to laugh into her glass.

Troy glared at her while she laughed madly; he certainly wasn't in a good mood.

GABRIELLA certainly _was_ in a good mood today! She bounced all the way behind Troy laughing and giggling as he walked ahead of her.

He did not laugh, he did not even smile. Somehow, though he wasn't sure why, he was in a bad mood and he hated it!

"Hey Troy, what's the difference between a piano and a fish?" Gabriella giggled.

Troy didn't reply but this definitely didn't discourage Gabriella.

"You can tune a piano but you can't tune a fish!"

Troy couldn't crack a smile. He refused to look at Gabriella who seemed to draw nearer as she skipped behind her friend who just happened to be her enemy.

"What fish is the most valuable?" Gabriella queried.

Troy shook his head and Gabriella took that as a reply. She sniggered a little before laughing, "A goldfish!" **(I knew they weren't so funny, sorry guys)**

Suddenly Troy swung around and snatched Gabriella up by the waist! She was shocked; he pushed her up against the wall and tightened his grip on her waist. Gabriella looked at him mystified and frightened all at once. Troy was breathing deeply against Gabriella, their chests were heaving together in unison, rising and falling pressed up tight together. Troy felt like he was being tortured, feeling Gabriella's breasts brush against his strong torso every time she breathed.

"I'd wish you'd shut it for at least a minute." Troy said breathlessly as he let his nose skin against Gabriella, he heard her breath quicken a little and he slipped his hands down her waist and past her thighs.

Gabriella seemed to tense up for a moment but she pushed Troy away and smiled, "Come on Mr Fish, let's get to school."

THE school seemed to fall into silence when Troy and Gabriella's eyes fell on the Drama teacher when they arrived into school. Mrs Drama caught sight of Gabriella and Troy and darted down the corridor, she was quicker than anything they had ever seen.

"Whoa, she's quite fast isn't she?" Troy chuckled.

"I'll say!" Gabriella replied.

"Should we follow her?" Troy asked.

"Damn right we should, come on _Fish Boy and Freaky Genius Girl to the rescue_!" Gabriella said and she went flying down the corridor with her arms out like superman and Troy laughed and followed her quickly, eventually sticking his arms out and joining her, ignoring those who were laughing at them.

Troy and Gabriella found Miss Darbus in the school hall. She was examining the sets for her Musicale and she had not heard the young pair creep in.

"You know if you think about it, Miss Darbus looks like a fish." Troy mused as they slumped back against the red chairs, watching the crazy Drama teacher walk across the stage.

Gabriella smacked him a little and giggled, suddenly Miss Darbus turned on the spot and looked at them both, "Do not hide precious lovers, come forward."

"I'm telling you Gabriella, Cuckoo, Cuckoo!" Troy said.

Gabriella ignored the young man and the two timorously made their way to their crazy teacher.

"How are we both?" Miss Darbus asked when Troy and Gabriella were standing directly in front of her.

"Hmm, if I'm a fish tonight –"

"And I'm left baby sitting him –"

"HUSH! Young Kea' line, are you not satisfied with the situation you are in?" Miss Darbus asked putting her arms around them both.

"What the heck is Kea' line, I'm pretty sure I don't know how to speak Japanese or whatever language that is." Troy said sharply.

"You should, its fish language." Miss Darbus said.

"Its fish…what?" Troy said looking at Gabriella, perplexed.

"That's what it's like with you youngsters, you don't take the time to listen. You lovers, you're so bold and obnoxious, get close to one another, feel the hardness of the soul that's there." Miss Darbus said pushing them together.

As they pressed tight together Gabriella blushed, "I'm feeling something hard but I'm pretty sure it's not Troy's soul." She mumbled and Troy felt himself blush and he shifted away from her quickly. **(lol, sorry that one got a chuckle out of me)**

"What was that Miss Montez?" Miss Darbus said turning.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything." Gabriella said shaking her head.

Miss Darbus walked over, closer and closer to the stage and examined the sets and the props. Troy motioned for Gabriella and himself to follow her. They stepped up behind her and watched her, transfixed as she sighed and shook her head or clicked her fingers.

"She's crazy." Troy said standing behind Gabriella.

"Shush!" Gabriella ordered.

Gabriella readied herself, "Miss Darbus, we know, you're the one who got us into this situation and we'd really like to know how to get out of it."

"What are you saying my dear?" Miss Darbus asked gently.

"We'd like to get out of the situation you've put us in. I just said that." Gabriella said impatiently.

"Be silent, after all, the tail doesn't always make the mermaid." Miss Darbus exclaimed.

"Actually, 'Troy said from behind Gabriella's shoulder, "It does, otherwise it's just a woman."

Miss Darbus glared at him and Troy cowered behind Gabriella's back.

"Fine! Come to this address after school and I'll talk with you! Is that alright?" She said writing down her address on a piece of paper and thrusting it into Gabriella's hands.

"Oh…I can't, not tonight. I have basketball practice." Troy piped with.

Miss Darbus started to laugh, "Very well, tomorrow night but let me tell you something my dear, I don't think you'll be playing basketball tonight."

Gabriella grasped Troy's hand and dragged him over to the corner.

"Will you stop acting so stupid? She's trying…in some creepy, weird way to help us. All you seem to be doing is behaving like a child."

"Oh really, who was the one screaming fish boy and Freaky Genius Girl to the rescue." Troy accused her and Gabriella went a warm crimson.

"Look, lets not argue right now, 'Gabriella said and they turned around and found Miss Darbus had completely disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey! Do you think she's a magician?" Troy asked eagerly.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Gabriella giggled.

"I don't know, 'Troy replied, "My little cousin Brad really wants a magician in his party. I guess Miss Darbus could do it for a cheap discount or something."

Gabriella laughed and walked away and Troy followed her dolefully, his eyes on her elegant body for a moment.

Miss Darbus laughed as she reappeared on the stage; she watched the couple and smiled, "Such tension, such wonderful tension. It will evolve into something much more helpful for the lovers."

**Alright, so there wasn't much comedy in that but hey, I'm trying right and I hope you guys aren't going off this story! I'd love for you to review and then keep your eyes open for the next chapter, **_**'10 Ways To Wreck A Girls Date'**_** That's going to be an interesting one and remember, if you have any idea's or comical moments shaking in your head, don't hesitate to tell me in your review! xoxMusicalxox**


	6. 10 Ways To Wreck A Girls Date

**I am so really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while! With school coming up soon my mother wants me to start preparing so I'm kind of busy! I love this story much and this chapter has been so hard to write, so please don't be disappointed with it.**

**Chapter 5 – ****10 Ways To Wreck A Girls Date**

THERE was something about the look on Mrs Darbus's face that made Troy avoid his father that night and not go to his basketball practice. Troy had eventually calculated the time when he would change into a fish and had noticed it happened around about 6.00pm. He had a mere three hours until that dreadful time came.

He turned the corner and met a sight that made his heart clench unnaturally. There Gabriella stood leaning against her locker holding her books and giggling flirtatiously with the Football Captain Keith Davidson.

Jealousy ripped through Troy's entire body. He saw Keith brush a strand from of Gabriella's hair from her face and he was saying something gently to her. Gabriella touched Keith's arm and squeezed it tight.

Troy could not believe it, he was frozen to the spot and could not help but wish that he were there flirting with Gabriella and somehow he really wished she flirt right back with him…what was he feeling?

A moment later Gabriella nodded one final time before Keith walked off looking rather thrilled with himself. Troy bucked up his courage and walked over to Gabriella who was busy putting her books in her locker. She closed the locker and smiled at Troy warmly.

"Hey what's up?" She asked.

"Why were you just talking to Keith Davidson?" Troy queried.

Gabriella smiled dropped, "Oh…he just asked me whether I wanted to go for lunch."

"_And_?" Troy demanded.

"And what?" Gabriella asked.

"What did you say?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head giggling, "Oh I said yes. We'll be leaving soon."

"What about me?"

"Oh, well I'm sure it's a date and I've never had a date with two boys before –"

"I don't want to go on a date with you, 'Troy lied, "I just don't want you slutting yourself off with random guys."

Her face contorted with a gasp, "How dare you? It's the first date I've ever been asked out on."

"And I don't like it! You're acting like a tart!" Troy said.

Gabriella looked like she was about to cry. Troy's face fell, "No…no I didn't mean it like that, what I mean is –"

Gabriella turned on her heels, "I LIKED YOU BETTER AS A FISH!" She bellowed.

The entire hallway fell silent.

"She means that metaphorically." Troy said smiling and everyone turned back to their activities.

"Look Troy! I suggest you stay away from me! What you just said really hurt and I really recommend you stay near water tonight. I'm not going to be there to protect you." Gabriella said through gritted teeth.

"But –"

"No! I've already phoned my Mom. She's staying away tonight so I know for a fact that Keith and I'll have the house to ourselves and well…we'll see where the mood takes us, hey." She chuckled bringing her hands over her body seductively. Gabriella had no intention of sleeping with Keith, she didn't have any intention at all of doing anything with him, she just wanted to push Troy a little harder.

"You wouldn't?" Troy snarled.

Gabriella laughed, "Try me!" She snapped.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Troy screamed.

"OH SHUT IT YOU TROUT!" Gabriella shouted and everyone fell silent again.

"She…she's just using hurtful names, please go about your business." Troy laughed.

He was about to turn back around to face Gabriella but he met nothing. She was gone!

"Damn stupid cow! What does she think she's doing?" Troy snarled, Keith Davidson definitely wasn't one for having gentle first dates, he liked going all the way even after the first hour of a date and somehow Troy couldn't let his girl suffer like that!

TROY sneaked past his father's office to grab his dad's car keys. Gabriella and Keith were leaving soon and he couldn't lose them. His father was in the showers singing rather outrageously. Mr Bolton had his only private shower so he could shower whenever he finished practice in school.

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and GAY! And I pity any man who isn't me TODAY! _

Troy sniggered; his Dad was singing a Natalie West song, from West Side Story. How ridiculous!

He quickly snatched up the keys and dashed out of the place as quick as he could. When he got outside he got in his Dad's car and looked at his watch. 3.30pm. He didn't have much time left!

He saw Keith's car driving off and he looked around nervously before he turned the engine on and followed after them quickly. He slipped on his father's glasses so it would be hard to be noticed. He laughed at himself in the mirror.

"The name's Bolton, Troy Bolton." He said in a very, very deep voice.

HE arrived outside a restaurant called '_Le Grande Spaniale_' which he suspected to be Spanish or Italian though he wasn't sure.

He got inside and snuck into the kitchen. He could get a clear view of Gabriella and Keith from there. He saw Gabriella look to the kitchen and double look again so he ducked his head and spied a green plant near by. He ripped off one of the leafs, got some sellotape and stuck the piece to his nose like a moustache. He looked pathetic!

Suddenly a young man came up to him holding a apron.

"Good, you're John yes, 'He thrust the apron to Troy before he could answer, "Get this on and start cooking."

Troy slipped it on and made his way to the window again. There was Keith and Gabriella laughing together. Troy tried not to get jealous but he couldn't.

"John! Start cooking, table three want a pasta salad and the lobster." The man who had addressed him ordered.

Table three! That was Gabriella and Keith's table.

"Oh, I'll give them a meal alright." Troy laughed and he walked over to the fridge and began his work.

FIFTEEN minutes later Troy looked down on the plates in front of him and grimaced. He stuck his tongue out. They not only smelt disgusting they looked disgusting. He stuck his chef's hat on and decided he would deliver them personally.

He took them over and saw Keith touching Gabriella's hand, she looked a little awkward and he dropped the plate with a crack on the table.

"I ordered the lobster!" Keith snapped looking down on his meal, all mashed up greens and gravy.

_Think Troy! You can't let them know its you! Make up a impression of someone._

"Oh but zis is ze lebster! Are yoo not eenjaying?" (Oh but this is the lobster, are you not enjoying?" He demanded in his best, whatever, accent.

"I'd rather cut off my own arm and eat it that this." Keith bellowed.

"That can be arranged!" Troy said seriously.

"What?" Keith demanded.

"I epologeeze! I try my best. I am…um…how yoo zay zis…zorry!" Troy said touching his leafy moustache.

"And…um excuse me sir, what is this?" Gabriella asked sipping her wine.

"Oh zat is…ze zaleod!" Troy commented.

"Salad? This is meat!" Gabriella protested.

She was holding up a plate of half cooked chicken with tomato sauce on top! Troy bit back his laughter.

"Um…could yoo please excuse me for zis minote, I forgot to wash me handz when I vent to ze toilet!" Troy said absolutely aching not to laugh.

Gabriella and Keith looked appalled, and Troy laughed, "Please…eat!"

"I don't think we should stay here much longer!" Gabriella said.

"Hey, the wine is still good." Keith said clinking his glass with hers, if they couldn't eat he sure intended to get her drunk, she'd be easier to contrive into bed.

TROY got into the bathroom and burst into tears of laughter. It was just too good. Gabriella and Keith were completely astounded by his behaviour they didn't even know it was him!

He picked up the soap and laughed at himself, "Good evening, I'm Troy Bolton and welcome to '10 Ways To Wreck A Girls Date'

At that moment the chain flushed and a man walked out looking at Troy with confusion.

"Um…practising for a play." He muttered and he dashed out just glancing at his watch, 4.30pm.

He saw Keith pouring another glass of wine for Gabriella and he decided it was time to liven things up a little. He walked over to one of the waitress's and whispered in her ear. He slipped her a ten dollars and she nodded.

A moment later he was holding a microphone and was listening to Aqua 'The Jungle Song'

"Velcome Ladies and Gentleboys to our once in a lifetime night ov fun! Ve are going to do the conga! Everyone up!" Troy bellowed into the microphone and suddenly everyone was getting out of their seats and were bouncing around the room.

At that moment the music was wrecking Keith's conversation with Gabriella who was laughing a little at the sight of the crazy chef leading the conga line around them. He suddenly grabbed Gabriella and placed her in front of him, he put his hands on her waist and she giggled as she led everyone around the room.

A moment later the mysterious chef was out of her arms and he had the microphone in his hands once more, "And also...for one special night, it is frow the most food at…a…man! Zat man zhere!" he said and he pointed directly and Keith.

Everyone dived at their plates and every single piece of food went tumbling and Keith who was screaming in protest. Troy glanced at his watch, it 5.30pm and it was almost time, another thirty minutes at least!

"Eenjay! Eet is for your peesonal eenjoymaent!" He laughed in his cocky accent.

Everyone was covered in their meals; Gabriella was covered in all kinds of food with pasta's in her hair. She giggled and matted it around completely enjoying the experience.

At that moment the manager came storming in and caught sight of everything that was going on.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL…OH SHIT WHAT'S THAT!" He went flying on a piece of pasta and went smashing into the fish tank and knocked everyone around.

Troy just took the moment with all his fishiness, "Swim my brothers! Swim away forever!" And he met Gabriella's dancing eyes and her smile dropped and he knew instantly that she knew who it was.

She stormed off still holding her wine glass in her hands. Troy got off the table and dropped the microphone accidentally clunking the manager on the head as he unsuccessfully tried to get up off the floor.

Gabriella took a shaky sip of her wine and looked around. Keith had stormed off angrily and she was left alone. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned and glared directly at the boy she knew was there.

"Troy! How could you?" She asked.

"I…the moment just gripped me!" Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm going to grip your neck!" Gabriella screamed.

At that moment Troy's face tensed up and Gabriella turned her back to him, "Oh grow up Troy! Stop pulling faces at me, you backwards duck!"

She turned when he didn't reply and was only met with a tiny fish on the floor gulping for breath! She picked him up in her hands and looked around, she needed something wet, she glanced around...nothing…she slipped him into her wine glass.

"Can fish survive in wine?" Gabriella asked herself.

It was kind of late to take him back out. She picked up her purse and looked around, she would just have to take him home with her.

TROY was pretty much unsure where he was at that moment. All he saw was red, everything red. If he had somehow landed on mars…well…it certainly wasn't what he expected. He could just make out Gabriella's figure, he felt like his entire body was spinning and lately he was laughing at everything.

_Damn she looks hot! Ha-ha, she looks hot! And why is she walking funny? Wait that's me!_

_Wait fish can't even walk! Hehe, or can we?_

He could hear her voice talking to him comfortingly, her voice was fuzzier than usual but it was so nice and soothing.

_Teaches that stupid git to even attempt getting at my girl! She's so mine, no – one else's! MINE MINE MINE! AND THAT PACKET OF JAMMY DODGERS IN HER CUPBOARD! MWHAHA! MINE!_

A moment later they were in her garden, he was sure of it. It was at least nice and warm there. He saw the swimming pool in front of him and Gabriella picked him out by his tail and dropped him into the water.

"I'll be right back." Gabriella promised.

_Hey! Baby girl, where you going! Daddy wants to play, wait…Hehe, I'm a fish not a father! Hehe, what am I thinking? My head hurts! Fetch the Jammy dodgers! _

He swam around, the pool to such a tiny fish was like an ocean and Troy kept forgetting how to use his fins.

_WHAT'S HAPPENING? I'M DROWNING? I'M DROWNING! Oh…hey I'm not drowning, fish can't drown…or can they?_

A moment later Gabriella returned in a slinky sleek pink bikini. She went to the steps and stepped into the water. Troy's dizzy half blind eyes made out her wonderfully sexy figure immediately. Gabriella was still dosed in food. She dipped her head under the water and all the remaining bits off food fell out of her. She would have to bath later but right now this would suffice.

_HOT! Very, very hot! I'm one hell of a lucky fish. Wait…where are my jammy dodger? Yum, Jammy dodgers! _

Gabriella swam around the pool with Troy as the tiny fish waddling after her; he was kind of off balancing with his swim.

"Are you following me?" Gabriella giggled turning to Troy who was floating beside her.

_No just your ass! I've got to stop this, I'm more turned on as a fish that a human!_

Gabriella picked up Troy and scratched him under his chin, his tail wiggled in excitement.

"You like that huh. Troy, you are odd when you're fish. I like it." Gabriella said smiling.

She put him back down in the water and she started to swim over to the steps. There she saw and Troy came and sat just under her legs. He stayed like that, calm and controlled and happy. He loved to be close to her, especially as a fish. She thought he was cute when he was fish.

_I'm a little little fish in a deep blue sea, will somebody help me! JAMMY DODGERS! I'm a little little fish in a deep blue sea, will somebody save me! GABRIELLA!_

Gabriella stroked his scales and mused as she went, "Despite the fact that you ruined my date Troy and that you're drunk at this moment whilst being a fish, I'm much happier being here with you than with Keith."

And Troy thought the clearest thought he had all night, _Me too Gabriella, I love you and your jammy dodgers…are you going to get them then?_

**I suppose that's it today! Are you disappointed? I was quite disappointed with that actually. I thought it was mediocre.**

**Also, thanks so much to****fluteingaround**** who gave me the great idea's of this story about shoving Troy in a glass of wine and making him drunk and also, where Gabriella screams 'I Like You Better as A Fish' its great, you're awesome chick, you've got credits lol!**

**Anyway, you all better review and tell me what you think xoxMusicalxox/ Si**


	7. Romance Over Jammy Dodgers

**I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter. Whoa, school's coming up and that is pretty scary, I've got to be honest! I know I always update my other stories regular and I'll try and update this as quick as I can…it's actually **_**really **_**hard to write. I mean, really hard, so here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own High School Musical but I totally own Troy as a fish! Lol**

**Chapter 6 – Romance Over Jammy Dodgers**

GABRIELLA remained happily in the pool with the very drunk Troy until he was almost ready to evolve back into a human. He followed her around swimming and when she'd stop breathing deeply he would float gently beside her, trying to stay as close to her as he possibly could.

"Hey Troy! You're a little sweetheart." Gabriella giggled as the fish nuzzle closed to her breast.

"Troy, don't do that!" Gabriella laughed pushing the excited fish away.

But Troy only moved close to her and he backed up and sat gentle just between her breasts and Gabriella, somehow feeling very strange yet light with the fish sitting gently between her cleavage.

She stroked Troy's soft scaly skin and lay back, it was dark but somehow she wasn't scared. She felt safe with Troy even though he couldn't really do any damage to anyone who might try and harm her whilst he was a fish!

"We have to see Miss Darbus tomorrow, this can't go on." Gabriella said firmly and Troy's long silvery tail brushed against her breast as if agreeing with her.

"She is one heck of a crazy woman." Gabriella laughed and she busied herself by stroking Troy's soft silvery skin again.

TROY wasn't practically listening to anything Gabriella was saying. In fact he believed she was stark raving bonkers! No, Troy was happy sitting as close to her as he possibly could get whilst singing Christmas carols over and over in his fishy head.

_Merry Christmas, everyone! We're going to have a party tonight, I'm going to kiss Gabriella, underneath that mistletoe and kiss by candlelight._

Gabriella swam away from him and Troy sunk under the water completely confused at where she had gone.

Then he heard it.

"Gabriella! Gabriella sweetie! You're out late aren't you?" It was Troy's mother.

_Oh look who it is? Hey mummy! Off on another prompt trip with one of your spanking great body slaves! Does Daddy know you're sleeping around?_

Troy was completely out of it, his mother certainly wasn't sleeping around and she didn't have body slaves.

"Oh…hey Mrs Bolton, yeah I'm out late, I just needed a nice long swim." Gabriella giggled.

She could feel Troy niggling at her toes and she was starting to laugh.

"Sweetie, are you feeling alright? Have you been drinking?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"No! No, I haven't!" Gabriella lied and she started laughing again.

Mrs Bolton looked a little puzzled.

"Please excuse me, my fish is aggravating me." Gabriella said and Mrs Bolton's eyes widened in shock at Gabriella's very indiscreet choice of words.

Gabriella swam down to the bottom and snatched Troy up. He wriggled in her grasp and she surface with him in her hands.

"All better." Gabriella said, her hands behind her back.

"Have you seen Troy? I'm worried about him?" Mrs Bolton suddenly asked.

"Oh no, I haven't but if he was around, he'd probably be in safe hands." Gabriella said nodding.

"Are you feeling okay poppet? Is your Mom home, we can tell her." Mrs Bolton said looking around gently.

"Um no, I'm by myself at the moment." Gabriella said shaking her head.

_Yeah right, she's with her man! Her big strong man! Will she get the hell off me? _

"I see, well –"

At that moment Troy bit her hand and Gabriella yelped.

"Ouch he bit me! Wait fish don't bite do they?" Gabriella asked herself.

Mrs Bolton seeing enough quickly darted off leaving Gabriella alone to deal with Troy.

"You just made me look like a complete idiot in front of your mother! Great going Troy!" Gabriella screamed at him.

_Gabriella, petty, petty girl! You're an idiot without me! I mean, you have a packet of jammy dodgers in the kitchen that you won't even GO AND GET! _

Gabriella stood with Troy in her arms and carried him into the house. She filled up a small bucket and shoved him inside before she went into the cupboard and took out a packet of Jammy Dodgers.

_OH MY GOSH! JAMMY DODGERS! GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!_

He was bouncing up and down in the water and struggling to get her attention. A few moments later he felt his body tense up and he was evolving back into a human. When Gabriella turned to face the bucket and found Troy staggering back and fore with his foot caught in it. He was still very much drunk.

"Troy! What…uh…how?" She queried.

"Look here Mimi…no…Sarah…no Gabriella, that's it! I've been…be…be…be…pleading with you for the last…few…um hours to give me a Jammy dodger!" Troy said, he was staggering back and fore with the bucket still stuck to his feet and the wetness sloshing through his toes.

"Troy! You're still drunk!" Gabriella said firmly.

"Yeah I know, drunk looks good on…um…me!" Troy laughed smugly.

"NO! It doesn't, it looks bad on you." Gabriella protested.

Troy looked momentarily stunned for a moment but he slipped on the floor and the bucket of water went tumbling all over him, he laughed so loud he could've woke the neighbours.

Troy stuck a very pathetic pose and laughed, "Everything looks good on me baby! I'm just a God!" Troy chuckled.

"Come on; let's get this bucket off your foot." Gabriella said and she bent down and started to pull at the bucket that was attached to his foot.

After yanking on the bucket a few times it came flying off Troy's foot and landed on Gabriella's head.

Troy burst out laughing.

"You're in a right pickle Gabriella, how's it feel in there?" Troy chuckled.

He heard a loud amount of muffling and he was giggling wildly.

"Speak English Gabi!" He ordered.

She shouted really loudly at him and Troy backed away giggling, "Okay calm down. I'll get…um…that thingy off your big head!"

He picked up a large banana and started whacking it over the bucket. Gabriella's screams could be heard over and over again as Troy laughed.

She head butted him with the bucket and Troy moaned and dropped the banana. A moment later he slipped on the banana and knocked Gabriella on top of him.

The bucket went tumbling off her head. Troy smiled widely, feeling giddy.

"See, everything looks good on me, 'He said flirtatiously, "Especially you baby!"

"Troy shut it!" Gabriella snarled and she slapped him around the face and stood up.

She made her way upstairs with Troy following closely behind her, he kept stumbling and falling, he giggled so much that by the time they got upstairs Gabriella wanted to kick him.

She closed the door and held up a jammy dodger. Troy went weak.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Troy pleaded jumping up and down.

"Are you going to behave?" Gabriella asked sternly.

Troy nodded quickly, "_Please_ Gabi, give me the Jammy Whatcha – Ma – call – it."

"Will you behave Troy?" Gabriella asked sternly.

"With all my fishiness!" Troy said saluting her.

Gabriella sighed and handed him the jammy dodger and watched, disgusted as Troy licked and devoured it. When he was finished he sat on the edge of her bed with the sticky jam all over his face. He removed his shirt and Gabriella knew he intended to sleep there.

"You're a pig!" Gabriella snarled nastily.

Troy grabbed her quickly and sat her down on his lap.

"I thought I was a fish?" He asked innocently.

She could not believe how close they were. Troy's nose was as close to her's as it could possibly get. She was very much aroused at that moment.

"You've got Jam all over your mouth!" Gabriella replied.

Troy looked at her keenly before he rammed his mouth down on her's. She squeaked a little in protest and he took that as the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

When she had regained some level of thought Gabriella responded fully to Troy whose hands were rubbing down her body hungrily. She was still wearing her swim suit and Troy was trying very unsuccessfully to remove the top half of her bikini. She pulled away quickly and smacked him across the face.

Troy just giggled, "There, now you've got jam all over your mouth too." He sniggered; he was acting as if he hadn't even felt her slap.

She stood and made her way into to her drawer where she pulled out her pyjamas.

"I'm getting changed and then you're going home drunk or not." She told him.

"Can I assist you ma'am?" Troy laughed.

"No you can not!" Gabriella said and she stormed into the bathroom to get changed.

As she was changing Gabriella was grumbling to herself.

"Stupid git, putting moves on me like that! He's so full of himself!" She said to herself angrily.

She wiped the jam from her mouth and sighed, she could hear Troy laughing to himself and smiled, he was quite adorable!

When she came back out she found Troy, passed out on her, jam smothered all over his face. She wiped the jam away and smiled. She pushed him over and he snored gently.

"A sea monkey has my money!" Troy snorted.

Gabriella giggled and came and lay beside him. She lay beside him and turned on her side to face him. She kissed his hand and smiled.

"He sleeps…_finally_!" She laughed and she turned over and prepared herself to sleep, away from the nightmare that was Troy.

**I hated this chapter! I tried sooo hard to perfect this and it was just terrible! It wasn't even funny; I didn't find any of that funny. I am so sorry guys, I really wanted to make that comical and it just didn't work. **

**I'm upset lol **

**Review and tell me what you thought of it, it was crap I know! xoxMusicalxox**


	8. What Is This Feeling?

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while guys, I've had a few stressful days in school lol and some things going on down here that have really left me a little stunned and sad.**

**But on the up side, I have a new story coming and I've pretty sure I've got the summary sorted out! Okay, enough babbling, here's the chapter.**

**I don't own High School Musical…what were you waiting for something funny? I don't own it alright!**

**Chapter 7 – What Is This Feeling?**

TROY hadn't seen Gabriella much that very next day for when he had woke she had been gone. He hadn't failed to see the large thick amount of lipstick smothered everywhere over his face and he intended on scolding her when he saw her later.

When he had arrived in school he had found he could not find Gabriella anywhere but instead had run into Chad whom he had not seen in ages.

"Hey where have you been dashing off to lately? I haven't spoken to you in a while!" Chad laughed giddily.

"Oh, 'Troy said suddenly remembering his kiss with Gabriella last night, "I…I've just been around."

"Well where's around? I need to get there!" Chad laughed.

At that moment Troy had spotted Gabriella walking with Taylor. Her head was buried in a book and he suspected it was to avoid him. He darted off after her nearly sweeping Chad off his feet as he went.

He caught up with them quite quickly and stood in front of Gabriella who looked up at him alarmed.

"Hey!" He said timidly.

"Hi." Gabriella whispered.

Taylor who had seen the entire exchanged looked at them, frightened, "You're not fighting! WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING?"

Troy pulled Gabriella away from Taylor before they could say much more. He wanted to speak to her without Taylor's annoying vibes and Chad crooning after her.

"We need to talk!" Troy said softly.

"No, we don't!" Gabriella said a little coldly for Troy's liking.

"What's the matter?" Troy queried.

A moment later, CRACK, right across the face, he fell back at the force and looked around puzzled, someone from the crowds laughed.

"Troy totally just got his butt kicked by a girl!" The random person screamed out.

Troy stood up and was very intent of beating that kid up when suddenly they saw Miss Darbus go strolling past.

"Should we follow her?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Gabriella said nodding.

They skulked after Miss Darbus expertly and managed to slide into her classroom without her knowing. They managed to slip under her desk quickly as she stood by the window sighing.

A moment later, both hunched under Miss Darbus's desk they were joined by Miss Darbus's legs.

"What are we going to do?" Troy mouthed to Gabriella.

"I don't know." She replied equally as quiet. **(They talking really quiet here guys, just to let you know)**

They heard Miss Darbus talking to someone called 'Mr Tibbles' who they realised was her cat.

"Oh Mr Tibbles, 'Miss Darbus laughed, "You're so affectionate. I love it when you lick my hand. You can do that for days." She said and suddenly her hand went under the table and it was held out to wait to be licked.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Come on Tibs, don't make Mummy wait." Miss Darbus said in a tender voice.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Gabriella queried gently.

Troy nodded and they did the actions and Troy had lost. He groaned and started to lick Miss Darbus's hand. Gabriella snorted and tried to stifle her laughter, it was just so funny.

"Oh…Tibs, part of me feels terrible for what I did to those children, young Montez and Bolton, they didn't deserve what I did. I haven't even told them…well I haven't told them the serious part." She said seriously.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other frowning, what was she talking about?

"Tibs, gentle Tibs, how am I supposed to tell them that they don't have much longer. If they don't fix their situation by the end of this month at the stroke of Midnight Troy will be cursed as a fish forever." She said timidly.

Troy saw the tears prick Gabriella's eyes. She looked sorrowful and he leaned across and touched her hand, she squeezed it softly and smiled.

"Oh well, we'll talk soon. Now Mr Tibbles, be a good boy and wash Mummy's feet." She said and Gabriella looked at Troy and he shook his head and looked away.

She held her nose and bent down, Miss Darbus had kicked off her shoes and there they sat waiting, dry and rotting looking. She ran her tongue across her foot and nearly heaved; Miss Darbus laughed gently and smiled lying back and enjoying the moment. Gabriella did everything within her power not to be sick!

What was going to happen now?

TROY and Gabriella made their way to the cafeteria with heavy hearts and the thought of dental flossing their teeth after their disturbing experience with Miss Darbus. Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled.

"I'm sorry, 'Gabriella whispered, "You know, we're going to fix this."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to spend your life as a fish." Troy said coldly.

"Hey. I understand!" Gabriella said touching his hand.

"NO, YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M A FRIGGING FISH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST STICK ME IN THE OCEAN AND LET ME GET EATEN BY SOME FAT SHARK AND LOSE MY MEMORY AND SPEND MY DAYS LIKE FINDING NEMO!" He bellowed, the entire cafeteria had fallen silent and many faces looked at Troy like had gone completely out of his mind.

"Oh…we're rehearsing for a play. You know dramatics…their so…dramatic!" Gabriella laughed and everyone turned back to their activities though many of them kept their gaze on the youngster who had just grown angry with his friend.

"Calm down." She said firmly.

"Coming from the girl who let me sit in her cleavage last night!" Troy said in exasperation.

Gabriella glared at him and smacked him hard across the face.

"When you're ready to sort out your attitude and accept my help…come find me." She said coldly.

Troy watched her go, "When did I stop loathing her?" He snapped.

And he walked off feeling dizzy and confused, what was this feeling?

**Help! I'm completely out of comedy! Its like the comedy well has gone dry and I'm just stuck with dullness! Please, please guys, if any of you have any idea's or thoughts or anything then tell me otherwise, this story's going to be deleted and I don't want to delete it. Sob, sob!**

**xoxMusicalxox**


	9. Basketball Problems

**I have been so uptight about getting this chapter up and running, not concentrating when people are talking to me just because I really wanted to write this up. I apologise if the comedy is up to scratch.**

**Chapter 8 – Basketball Problems**

TROY could not help but sink into a deep depression over the next few days. He was sure that every night at six o clock he would remain in a bath so he wasn't in any serious danger. He was more pleased of the fact that his mother or father wasn't around to see him evolving into a fishy freak!

He had managed to avoid Gabriella though he was slightly disappointed that she didn't look at him or attempt to talk to him at all! The more he was alone the more he skulked dejectedly. Chad, noticed, Chad who was unsurprisingly dumb, noticed everything.

"Hey Troy, 'Chad said approaching his pale downhearted friend in the library, "What's up man? You seem kind of…of low."

"Me? Nah, I'm on top of the world." The young jock said smiling sardonically.

"Something is not right with you Troy, you're just not yourself." Chad exclaimed.

"I'm fine, 'Troy said shaking his head, he picked up a random book and held it up, "Now excuse me, I'm reading." 

Chad removed the book from his friend and held it up, reading the title aloud, "_Five Fabulous Ways To Become A Fairy Princess?"_

Troy snatched the book away from his friend and tossed it to the table quickly, feeling embarrassed and foolish.

"Um…I was picking it up…for my…little cousin." He stammered.

"Really, 'Chad asked his eyebrows raised in accusation, "Yeah well…now that you're finished reading how to become a fairy princess, could you tell me what's going?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Troy said quickly.

"Sure! Is this about Geeky Gabi? You've been hanging out with that brat for a while!" Chad said.

"Don't call her that! I know you like Taylor so you've got nothing to laugh at." Troy said and he watched as Chad became beetroot in face.

Troy held back a snigger.

"Hey Taylor!" He said to no – one behind Chad.

"TAYLOR!" Chad screamed, his hand moved to his hair to flatten it and he yelped turning around knocking over a stack of books and a table.

Troy burst out laughing and Chad picked himself up off the floor blushing all the more, when he realised Taylor was not there he picked up a book and threw it at Troy.

"MR BOLTON! MR DANFORTH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

They were met with the school librarian, Miss Falstaff who was glaring at them over her glasses with her hands positioned over her hips.

"WHAT HORROR! DEFACING SCHOOL BOOKS! INDECENT BEHAVIOUR IN MY LIBRARY! OUT! OUT! OUT!" She bellowed furiously, swiping at their heads with her quick witted hand.

They stumbled out of the library laughing wildly, "Dude, 'Chad chuckled, "She's crazy!"

"You're not kidding." Troy laughed.

At that moment a very elegant figure passed by her eyes glancing wearily at the young teens, Gabriella shifted onwards ignoring the boys though Troy's eyes followed her the entire way down the corridors.

Taylor slinked after her and waved rather embarrassingly at Chad and smiled, giggling a little. Chad smiled goofily and Troy nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Ouch! Don't do that when I'm distracted." He moaned.

His friend snorted and together both friends walked off, thoughts of crushes and anything fishiness gone from their minds…for the moment.

ALL thoughts of going home and once again switching on the taps to fill the bath ready were gone from Troy's head that afternoon. His father had been riling him all day about coming to basketball practice.

He had decided to go and hopefully, he would not evolve into a fish! What a joke!

"Okay guys, 'Coach Bolton called, "remember fake right, make left."

"Yes Coach." Every chanted.

Troy was having a great time, he realised he missed basketball just as much as he was missing a certain special brainy beauty at the moment.

He was just passing the ball to Jason when he felt his stomach clutch and his body tighten. He managed to glance at the clock and he noticed that it was six already! He felt panic rise inside him but he could not help himself, he darted off as quick as he could ignoring his friends calling him.

He managed to grab his phone out of his pocket and he quickly dialled Gabriella's number.

A moment later she picked up.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Gabriella…it's…its Troy…help!" He said, for slowly his voice was fading away.

"Oh my god, Troy, what's wrong? Are…where are you?" She demanded realising exactly what was going on.

"Outside…outside gym." He gulped and suddenly there was a large thud and a crack and Gabriella knew immediately that Troy had fully evolved and could be in serious danger.

She rammed her mobile in her pocket and darted for the steps, she wasn't far from the gym but if she wasted too much time she knew that Troy would be in some serious danger.

She threw herself down the stairs darting past students and barely missing her maths teacher whom she flew past and almost knocked over. She could feel her heart racing tightly and her pulse racing fearfully.

"Miss Montez, 'One of the art teachers said sternly, "No running in the halls."

"I…I know, 'Gabriella gasped but this is…this is important." Gabriella gasped.

"Oh really, care to explain." The teacher ordered.

"Um…well, 'She had to hurry, time was surely running out, "It's just…LOOK A PINK ELEPHANT!" She said pointing to nothing behind her and the teacher turned and as she did Gabriella flew down the corridor like a raging bull.

The pretty brunette breathed a sigh and smiled, she was safe from the art teacher at least. She was nearly there, nearly there to the gym when she saw a group of jocks in front of her. They were formed in a circle.

"CHAD! MOVE!" Gabriella bellowed at the jock she recognised the most.

Chad turned holding a fish 'Troy' in his hands and laughing. The fish was gulping for breath and looked on the verge of dying. Gabriella took a bottle out of her bag and opened it throwing the contents over Chad, Troy and the jocks. Chad gasped as the cold water came into contact with his skin.

The fish moved a little more and Gabriella was pleased.

"Look at this fish Gabriella; it was just flopping around her on the floor and look, Troy's phone." Chad laughed.

_Oh for god sake, help me Gabriella!_

"Um…that's my fish!" She said suddenly.

"Huh?" The jocks queried.

Chad handed Troy over to one of the jocks named Mathew; he was apparently not ready to hand him over to Gabriella.

"I don't believe you there Montez! Who in their right mind would bring a fish to school?"

"A live fish, freaky girl?" Mathew chimed in.

_How dare he call my baby a freak! _With that the fish started smacking Mathew in the face with its tail, Mathew yelped and threw the fish at Gabriella as he sobbed nervously, Gabriella clutching tight onto Troy darted off with him safely in her hands.

"After her!" One of the jocks ordered and everyone chased after her, wanting the fish back.

Gabriella rushed past a water fountain and turned it on sticking Troy's head under for a moment for more water then she ran back off towards the hall.

She could hear the jocks eager footsteps after her and could hear them muttering as she hid by one of the seats.

_This is not how I imagined being alone with Gabriella in the hall chairs but…what the heck?_

The voices of the jocks echoed through the hall…

"Where is she?"

"Don't let her get away?" 

"Damn! I wish Troy was here!"

_What are we going to do? This is even more terrible than being a drunk fish and I so need water._

"Come on, she can't be in here." One of their voices called and Gabriella sighed in relief.

She stood for a moment and saw the jocks were gone. But just as she was about to leave Taylor came walking into the room carrying something in her hands.

Gabriella held Troy behind her back and smiled quickly, she was quite breathless.

_Ooh, her butt looks so awesome! WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING?_

"Oh…hi Tay, I have to go." Gabriella said, she was about to go when Taylor held a hand up to stop her.

"Here, Troy's phone and…I think he's going to need some water!"

She walked out after handing Gabriella a bottle of water and Troy's phone. She gasped in shock, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"She knows!"

_I don't know what the heck we're going to do?_

IT was later that night when Gabriella was lying gently in her bed. Troy was still soaking in the bath, it was almost time for him to evolve back but she felt nervous at the thought.

The thought of Taylor knowing something filled her with worry, how could Taylor even know? How?

A moment later she heard the swish of the water going down the drain and she sighed in relief. Troy was back.

He walked into the room and looked at Gabriella lying peacefully in bed; he removed his shirt, intent on sleeping there with her. He climbed in beside her and Gabriella gasped and turned in his arms.

Troy slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead lovingly, "What are you doing here?" Gabriella demanded.

"Holding you? Why, its not like we're doing anything wrong." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"But…but –"

She said no more for she was cut off by Troy's lips gently meeting hers, brushing against them once before pulling back.

"What are we going to do about Taylor?" Gabriella asked softly, resting her head against Troy's chest.

He ran a hand up and down her arm comfortingly, being so close to him was so right and that kiss had been chaste yet passionate.

"Okay, here's the plan, we abduct her, tie her up and hide her in the boot. We'll take her to Vietnam and there she'll work as a bodybuilder. How does the name 'Wing Chi Nah sound?" He asked and Gabriella started giggling.

"I'm serious Troy." She laughed.

"So am I!" Troy said indignantly.

Gabriella smacked him and Troy decided there was no time for playing around.

"I'm not sure, I have no idea how she would even know." He replied.

"We're going to have to be careful Troy, if Taylor knows we could be in serious trouble." He exclaimed.

Gabriella buried her head into Troy's chest and smiled.

"Um…Gabi…do you want…do you want to go out with me? Tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

Gabriella felt her stomach swoon and Troy kissed her softly on the forehead, "I'd love to, 'She replied, "If you want to."

"More than anything." He whispered softly.

She kissed his chest and closed her eyes, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby." He said in a hushed voice and together they nestled together, dreaming together of one another.

**Hmm, the comedy still isn't right? I'm going to have to think really hard for the next chapter! I'm sorry if I let any of you down guys, I really didn't want to! **

**Read my next chapter '**_**Fallen For A Fish**_**' **

**Review! xoxMusicalxox**


	10. Fallen For A Fish

**Okay, so I have officially decided I'm not going to give up on this story but I really need to know you guys are supporting me, I'm seriously worried about this story and the comedy for me is simply just not up to scratch! Anyway, I'm not going to sit and moan, I finally, got to see High School Musical 2 and I loved, loved, loved it! It was so great and when '**_**I Gotta Go My Own Way**_**' started, I cried. I know, I'm a freak but that's why you all love me and this story! **

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical yada, yada, yada! What…do you want me to say more?**

**Chapter 9 – Fallen For A Fish**

TROY and Gabriella made their way to Miss Darbus's classroom that morning, hand in hand. They had yet to go on their first date but they had grown closer than ever before. They had to rely on each other now.

They had come to a halt in front of the Drama teacher's door and stared at it nervously.

"Okay, look, 'Gabriella said apprehensively, "This is what we'll do, you can go in and I'll wait out here and –"

"What, you're going to send me in there alone with her! She'd eat me alive, fish and chips!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Don't be silly! You're the guy, you should obviously go first!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No Way!"

"Ye –"

"CHILDREN! KEA'LINE! Hush, 'It was Mrs Darbus, she was standing in front of them and when Troy saw her, he yelped and leapt behind Gabriella in terror, "I see who wears the pants around here." She laughed loudly.

"Miss Darbus, we need to talk to you." Gabriella said firmly.

"Oh, I see, then please enter." She said and she allowed the two young teenagers into her office.

They sat down in the desks and looked at the teacher, stretched out behind her desk.

"I'm sorry Children, I'm not well. I've seemed to have lost my cat. She is always fond of washing my feet." She said though she didn't see Gabriella gagging and Troy sniggering.

"I have no idea why, 'Gabriella muttered under her breath, "They taste like garlic."

"Now, 'The Drama teacher said briskly, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"We need to know how to get out of this curse! It's killing us, both of us." The young brunette said.

"Hmm, I see, starting to niggle at you is it?" The Drama teacher queried.

"Look, 'Troy said standing, "We just want to know if we have to hop around any fire singing the hokey cokey!"

Miss Darbus chuckled and shook her head, "So innocent, to break the spell you must look to your heart and…sing the Humuhumunukunukuapua'a song!"

"The what?" They queried perplexed.

Miss Darbus laughed, "Find out as much as you can about Princess Tiki and Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a. They'll lead the way."

And Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, all the more bewildered.

"What is she talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, perhaps we should strap her up and take her to a mental institute. I mean, come on, she's crazy! So, shall I get the ductkape?" He asked enthusiastically.

Gabriella tried to smack him and said rather angrily, "We're not kidnapping our teacher."

"Why not? I don't think anyone going to stop us; heck the entire school would help us!" He protested in his defence.

They were about to turn back around when they found Miss Darbus listening in on their conversation.

"AHH! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Troy screamed dashing off down the corridor.

"Montez, 'Miss Darbus said turning to Gabriella who was about to follow after Troy, "You have much fear showing your feelings to young Mr Bolton."

"No I don't!" Gabriella protested.

"Well just for today, twenty four hours, you shall speak nothing but truth!" Miss Darbus said, the door locked behind Gabriella and Miss Darbus walked towards Gabriella raising her hand and pointing at her.

"Miss Darbus no!"

But Miss Darbus was already beginning to chant devilishly.

_Thou shalt not lie, or so the lore says,_

_From twenty four hours, in heavenly ways,_

_Enchanted with tongues that dip with your love,_

_Your mind will speak truth, from the world up above_

Gabriella screamed loudly and spun her body and cried out in pain but stopped and said, "I don't feel anything."

"What do you really think of me Gabriella?" Miss Darbus asked.

"I think you're a crazy capacious old witch who can't keep your long obsessively creepy nose out of other peoples business!" Gabriella said quickly and she gasped.

"Detention Miss Montez!" Miss Darbus thundered.

Gabriella sighed, "No don't do that please, oh wait, it doesn't matter I can sneak through the vents again!"

Gabriella quickly threw open the door and dashed down the corridor. She was speaking her mind, constantly

"Hey Gabriella, 'A young boy named Carl said waving, "How's it going?"

"Terrible! I'm on my period! Damn it!" She said dodging Carl.

"Oh Miss Montez, 'Her librarian, Miss Grayhams called coming up to her, "I was wondering what you thought of that book 'The Sight' remember I borrowed it to you?"

"I didn't even read it, I dropped it in the bath." She said and she cringed nervously as she darted off.

She threw herself in the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat nervously, locking the door.

A moment later the door opened and Gabriella fell silent, she felt herself sneeze and at the same time she burped, it sounded terrible. The girl who had entered the bathroom sniggered.

"Who is that?" She asked.

Now normally Gabriella would never have answered but now…

"Gabriella Montez! That's right I burped get over it!" She wanted to kick herself and as she dashed out of the bathroom she whimpered as she felt comforting arms around her.

"Gabriella, 'It was Troy, "Are you alright?"

"Fine now, 'She said smiling "DO YOU KNOW I DREAM ABOUT SLEEPING WITH YOU?"

She rammed her hand over her mouth and started to whimper. Everyone around them was laughing, when she pulled her hand away…

"I was the one who stuffed that forty pairs of knickers in your locker last year."

And then…

"When we were five I spilt tea all over your mother's carpet and blamed you."

And then…

"I shaved some of Chad's hair three years ago."

"Hey! That's not fair, people laughed at me for weeks." Chad said advancing forward but Taylor grabbed him back and when he looked down on her there was a soothing smile on her face.

"I wrote the rumour that you kissed Nerdy Nessa under the mistletoe last year because I was jealous of your relationship with Ashley Winem."

Before Troy could believe what Gabriella was saying he had clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her talking.

"It's the last lesson of the day and I'm getting you out of here." He whispered to her softly.

She nodded under his grasping hand, her mind was going wild.

"Let's go." He said and he helped her outside leaving everyone to stand watching confused.

As she watched them go Taylor turned to Chad.

"We need to talk." She whispered and she led him off to a more secluded part of the school.

TAYLOR sighed as she tried to retell Chad what she had seen.

"Look Gabriella and Troy were unaware that night but I saw them in the swimming pool together, he was a fish and she was mortal." She said for the third time that day.

"A fish? Wait, Troy, that's impossible. Troy wouldn't want to be a fish!" Chad laughed.

"No! Chad you're not understood, Troy and Ga –"

"Troy would be something like a wildcat, you know, something normal." Chad laughed.

Taylor was sweet on Chad but he was truly, truly insane.

"Look Chad, Miss Darbus turned Troy into a fish. That's why Gabriella was so keen to get the fish out of your hands when you had him." She said.

"But…but, no, because Gabriella said that was her fish!"

"But Chad, it was Troy!" Taylor moaned.

"Ha-ha, Taylor, 'He said leaning across and touching her forehead, "Are you okay? You're not well are you?"

"I'm fine Chad." Taylor moaned.

"Nah, you've been eating the mystery surprise in the canteen again, I told you Tay, and it's not good for you." Chad chuckled; he picked Taylor up and was carrying her to the nurse's office.

Taylor sighed as Chad kissed her forehead, "Don't you worry Taylie – Waylie, I'm going to take care of you. I told you once, Troy's not a fish, he'd be a wildcat not a fish." And with that he opened the nurse's door and placed her on the bed.

Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes, he was cute but was a nincompoop!

"I'M so shocked Brie, you were the one who filled my locker with knickers. Miss Darbus called me a sadistic pervert and beat me with her handbag." Troy said as she drove Gabriella home.

"Don't forget about the bra's in your gym locker." She blurted out.

Troy turned to look at her aghast.

"You did that too! Dad took me to the doctors saying I hate a sex drive problem!" Troy said furiously.

"I know, it was so funny!" Gabriella sniggered, she then turned to Troy, "I really didn't mean for that to come out! Miss Darbus cursed me!"

Troy laughed and stopped the car; he could have a little fun here!

**(Okay, Gabriella is italics and Troy is normal writing here)**

"When did you start liking me?"

"_When we were thirteen!"_

What's the naughtiest thought you've had about me?"

"_Doing it with you in a shower…I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gabriella said screaming angrily_.

"How many times a week do you think of this?" He chuckled.

It all just came out, what ever she was thinking.

"_What do you mean_, 'She laughed, _"I think about it every night!"_

"Who were your other crushes?"

"Chad, Zeke, Mark, Craig and you, but I stopped liking them about two years ago." She smacked herself and rammed a hand over her mouth.

She was lying in the backseat of the car now breathing angrily, Troy pulled himself over the car and touched Gabriella's cheek, he was lying on top of her and her breathing was heavy.

"What do you feel for me now?" He asked.

"_I've kind of fallen for you!" _**(It ends there now, back to normal talking)**

"Falling for a fish Miss Montez, what next?" Troy laughed and with that he leant down and captured her lips in a hungry yet gentle kiss.

Gabriella giggled against his lips and pulled him closer to her, her hands winding swiftly around his neck.

Troy felt her tongue hungrily at the bottom of his lip and he opened his mouth and allowed her access as her hands travelled up and down her soft elegant body.

When they pulled apart Troy leant against Gabriella's forehead and kissed her nose.

He heard her snort, "I've had better kisses…oh my god, did I just say that?"

"Yeah, 'Troy said slightly disappointed, he sat up so he was looking down on her as he straddled her, "Maybe you should keep your hand over your mouth."

Gabriella sensing Troy's anger at her sudden outburst nodded, but it really wasn't her fault, she didn't mean for that to come out. Sure, she had had better but whoa, what a kiss!

"Come on, 'He said getting off her, obvious anger in his handsome voice, "Lets get going. It won't be long until I take my form again and I don't want to be in a car with someone who can't drive!"

"I'm…I'm sorry…I…spoilt sport!" She said before she glared at him and Troy got into the front seat and started to drive off again.

Gabriella sighed, "What had Miss Darbus done?" She questioned.

**Okay, so it was not the best chapter ever but it's a chapter right? The next chapter will begin with Troy being a fish okay, since we didn't see any of that in this one, I'm sorry this one took so long to update but I really wanted to make it as good as I could and it took me ages to perfect it. This is one hundred percent the hardest story I've got to write! Seriously!**

**Anyway guys, review and tell me what you think, you're all awesome, you rock!**

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	11. Tiki And Her Prince

**Sorry for not updating this soon guys, I've been trying to think of what I could do to update but I've been pretty busy lately and the other stories were just pleading to be updated. **

**I hope I haven't lost some of my readers through not updating lol, I've been really worried about this story lol but it's an update right?**

**Chapter 10 – Tiki And Her Prince**

THE horrendous curse that Miss Darbus had put on Gabriella had withered away through the next twenty four hours but Troy's curse still remained! When he had morphed into fish form as per usual every night Gabriella had taken him down to the ocean where he could swim around for a while and enjoy himself.

The fish seemed to be avoiding her too and this angered her above many things though she could not blame him, she had said something that had hurt his feelings and she would do anything now to reassure him.

"Troy, don't be upset." She pleaded coming to swim beside the young fish.

She reached forward to touch him but he batted her hand away with his tail and spluttered water up in her voice, she gasped in shock.

_Serves her right! I'm by far the best kiss she's had and she knows it!_

"Don't do that Troy. You're so stubborn. It wasn't even my fault." Gabriella complained.

The fish swam away towards the shallower end of the ocean where a fisher sat peacefully.

_Wait! Is that a gummy worm on the end of that hook? _

Troy's tail wiggled excitedly and he was about to swim forward and eat the gummy worm when Gabriella came up behind him and instead his tail got caught in it when he rounded back to her.

_OW! HOOK IN MY TAIL! HOOK IN MY TAIL!_

"Troy hold on, stop moving around. You're going to get caught." But before Gabriella could do anything Troy was being dragged off back to the owner of the fishing rod.

_Gabriella! Damn, ouch, Brie, ouch, help me!_

"I'm coming Troy, don't worry." Gabriella called and she swam off after him wondering what she was going to do to him.

GABRIELLA was terrified as she saw the man holding Troy in hands removing his tail from the hook. She got out of the water and made her way over draining the water from her hair.

"Hey! That's my fish!" She complained.

The man laughed and frowned, "What are you talking about? I caught this fish!"

"Yeah but it was mine. I caught it!" Gabriella said staring at Troy who was wiggling in the man's grasp.

_Gabriella, please help me. _

"Look miss, I've got a wife and three kids to feed. I work as a fisherman and this is a pretty big fish. This is the main course tonight." He exclaimed.

_NO! DAMN IT, I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET EATEN BY SHARKS NOT HUMAN'S! THIS IS CANABALISM! THIS IS WRONG, A VIOLATION OF MY BODY! YOU CAN'T EAT ME!_

"Look, this is not your fish! This is my fish!" Gabriella said firmly.

HA! Give me a good enough reason to give you back this fish and he's yours." The fisherman chuckled.

_Oh no, Gabriella's not good at lying! Well I might as well hop of to the fish shop and order myself up with chips._

"The reason you can't take this fish is because…because…um –"

"Because what?"

"Because I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

As soon as Gabriella had said it the fisherman had burst out laughing, he howled with laughter and Gabriella felt her cheeks go red, it had just come out!

"You…ha-ha…you can't be in…love with…ha-ha…a fish!" The man cackled.

_Ha – ha, yeah, she's crazy! She's in love with a fi – wait that's me! SHE LOVES ME! GABRIELLA MONTEZ LOVES ME TROY BOLTON! She really loves me! We're going to get married and have little fishy children called Fabio and Nemo and MARLYN!_

Before the man could laugh and joke anymore Gabriella snatched Troy away and ran up the path away from him, she felt her cheeks burning with crimson and she didn't want to look at the fish in front of her, she was very embarrassed.

Just as Gabriella was making her way into her garden with Troy in her arms, ready to jump into the swimming pool she saw someone jump out on her.

"Oh my holy…_Miss Darbus?_" Gabriella said looking confused.

"Hello Gabriella, 'She said and she looked down on Troy, "Oh and Troy is here too. Wonderful!"

_She frightens me seriously; I always thought she looked like a fish actually?_

"Can I ask why you're waiting for me in my garden?" Gabriella queried.

_Can I ask you why you even know where Gabriella is? I swear it, she's a stalker! She's going to cut us up into tiny pieces one day. Especially me, fishy pieces._

"I saw your wondrous attempt to win back your lovely fishy friend here!" Mrs Darbus said smiling.

"And?" Gabriella said.

"I thought you proved yourself, so here! This is for you. Find out as much information as you can. You haven't, I'm afraid got much time left." She told the young brunette softly.

She handed Gabriella an old ancient brown book with a fish on the front. Gabriella looked down on the cover and showed it to Troy too though she wondered whether he could read it.

_**TIKI AND HER PRINCE**_

"But what does this mean?" Gabriella asked and she looked up to find Miss Darbus gone.

"Miss Darbus?" Gabriella exclaimed looking around in the darkness.

There came no reply.

_Where is she? _

"Miss Darbus, where are you?" She said and she realised the woman was gone and she looked down on Troy nervously.

"That woman scares me to no end!"

_You're telling me sister!_

WHEN Troy was back to his original form he and Gabriella sat in the swimming pool looking through the book.

"Why did she give it to us?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh I know, _she wanted us to make a book sandwich_, why else do people give each other books! And you're supposed to be the smart one?" Troy snorted.

Gabriella shoved him aside.

"You know what I mean; there must've been a reason why she gave it to us!" The pretty youngster told him.

"Okay, well let's read it." Troy said enthusiastically.

"Alright, are you sitting comfortably?" Gabriella asked in a sweet voice.

"Brie! Just read it."

Gabriella opened the book and began. (You don't have to read but it'll help lol)

**Along time ago in a land far away lived a pineapple princess named Tiki! She was very beautiful; she was as sweet as a peach and as wonderful as any princess could be. Despite ruling a wonderful land and being happy Tiki was so sad she hardly spoke to any around her. This was because Tiki's prince and lover, Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a was under a terrible enchantment. A ruthless and powerful Spirit named Fufu had turned the handsome prince into a fish and only Tiki herself, his one true love, could break the evil enchantment.**

"Gabriella, this is pathetic! It's like a fairytale!" Troy moaned sounding bored.

"Troy shut up, just listen."

**Princess Tiki often dreamt of her lover and his fine magnificent body underneath the wet and scaly skin. She often sang to him, she sang of powerful love songs and would often bring along her ukulele! One day Tiki became very angry and her love for her prince had overpowered her silence. So after she had stroked and petted his soft tail and stroked each tender gill she decided she would venture out to talk to the spirit god Fufu! So she went to the mighty mount Fufu and went to talk to the God.**

"This is getting interesting, 'Troy said rolling his eyes sarcastically, Gabriella ignored him, "Continue.

"**Please, 'Tiki pleaded furiously, "Make my fish prince a man again!" Suddenly the wind went whooshing around them, the thunder cracked around them and the mountain Fufu spat loudly. Humuhumunukunukuapua'a immediately burst into human form again and threw his arms around his lover kissing her. Everyone in the Kingdom was happy again and were singing and heralding the Princes name all through the valley. Princess Tiki and Prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a lived happily ever after! The End!**

"Was there any meaning behind that? I'm not entirely sure." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not entirely sure what it meant but Miss Darbus gave it to us for a reason so we're going to have to work it out. Okay?" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah. Now can we get out of here? Its bad enough I'm scaly for most of my night life, I don't fancy being wrinkled all over either." The handsome young boy exclaimed wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Okay, let's go in and get dried up." Gabriella said nodding and they got out and went into the house.

Troy dried himself up and helped Gabriella dry herself up too much to his delight. He followed her upstairs and she climbed into bed with the large book by her cupboard.

"Well Mr Fish, aren't you getting in or am I going to hold myself all night?" Gabriella giggled flirtatiously.

Troy smiled and climbed in beside Gabriella, she kissed him softly and smiled, "I'm sorry about what I said Troy."

"Huh?" Troy replied for Troy had already forgotten about Gabriella and their kiss.

"Well you know, about saying I've had better." She explained.

Troy turned on his side and Gabriella slipped her hands around his waist trying to soothe him. She kissed his shoulder and she heard him sigh.

"Please don't be mad at me anymore, 'Gabriella giggled, "I really am sorry."

"Yeah I guess." Troy muttered.

"And really, the only reason that kiss that I had when I was fourteen was any good was because…I thought of you throughout it all!" Gabriella said and Troy could almost see her blushing from behind him.

He turned in her arms.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really!" She said brightly and he kissed her softly before allowing her to go to sleep peacefully in his arms.

Troy sighed, he was exceedingly worried that things wouldn't be like this if he remained a permanent fish forever! 

"OH for goodness sake! Chad just believe me this time. Troy is a fish!" Taylor explained agitatedly, she wanted nothing more than for the frizzy haired air head to believe her.

"But how?" Chad complained.

"Well remember when Gabriella wanted that fish off you. She argued until not end until she got that fish didn't she? Don't you think that's a little weird? Wanting a fish so desperately?" Taylor said.

"And?"

"No ands Chad! It was Troy! Please believe me." Taylor said seriously.

Chad frowned, "I believe you."

**YAY! I FINISHED IT! Woo! Lol, aren't you all happy I updated another chapter lol.**

**To show your appreciation will you all review and tell me what you think because I honestly think that went okay! And sorry about the story lol but it needs to be in there lol **

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	12. A Hellish Date

**Thanks guys for being so impatient with his story, it's annoying enough that there is so much stress going on down here with me that I can hardly write now! It's so irritating. Anyway, this is like an apology chapter to you so please enjoy it.**

**Chapter 11 – A Hellish Date**

"SO what exactly do we do now?" Taylor questioned, Chad sat beside her smiling, he believed her about what she had said about Troy and Gabriella and for this she was earnestly relieved.

"Well, 'The young man exclaimed, he looked as if he were thinking a great deal, "What if we eat the fish."

"But the fish is Troy!" Taylor replied.

"Troy's a fish?" Chad asked incredulously.

"We've just talked about this! He's a fish." Taylor groaned, clearly the message hadn't sunk in properly.

Chad looked perplexed, "Who?"

"Oh for god sake Chad, he is a fish, _Troy is a fish_!" Taylor shouted.

"We're going to eat Troy! Taylor that is horrible, how can you even do that? I'm so ashamed of you!" Chad growled looking disgusted.

Taylor sighed rolling her eyes and wanting to knock Chad out, she shook her head and turned away, "I'm not given enough for this!"

TROY was relieved it was a Saturday, he was taking Gabriella out for the day, it was their first date and he was delighted that she had accepted. He liked being with Gabriella, he liked kissing her, he liked talking to her, he liked her cuddling up to him at night…DAMN HE LIKED EVERYTHING ABOUT HER!

She was walking by his side; her fingers intermingled with his own. They were on their way to a cafe, somewhere quiet where they could talk over the book Miss Darbus had given them. It was a date but they could find some way to get rid of Troy's fishy problem whilst there, right?

"Hey Mr Fish, 'Gabriella mumbled gently, she nudged his shoulder in affection, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking about us." Troy replied looking down on the girl he loved so much.

He saw for a moment that Gabriella's eyes were locked on someone else's through the crowds. If she was watching other guys he would flip! He glanced up following her gaze and gasped, Miss Darbus stood in the crowd with a solemn look upon her aged face. She raised her hand pointing it at Gabriella.

_**Young Kea' line you fight like dog and cat,**_

_**Well let's see what you think of that,**_

_**Instead of those we'll have cat and fish,**_

_**Let animal temptations do what they wish.**_

Gabriella began to heave and Miss Darbus rushed away quickly, Troy looked across at his girlfriend with worry. Her face seemed to be contorting, for a moment he was sure he could see her nose changing shape. She looked across at him and he screamed.

"YIKES! What the heck is the matter with your eyes?" Troy questioned trembling

Gabriella frowned, her eyes were to fine yellow slits just like a cats. She yelled out and cried.

"Troy, please get _meeeeooooww_ out of here!"

Troy looked panicked and then started laughing, "What are you laughing at?" Gabriella demanded.

"Brie, you have a tail." He snorted.

Gabriella smacked Troy across the head, "Help _meeeeooooww._ Now!"

Troy picked Gabriella up hiding the dark brown tail visible from her backside and started to rush home with her, they needed to do something and quick.

"OH my flipping Lord, Gabriella have you seen the state on you." Troy cried disbelievingly as he stared down on the girl he loved who was now in the form a sleek dark brown feline. She meowed gently and approached him with her imploring cat eyes.

They had returned home as quick as possible but by the time Troy had thrown Gabriella onto the sofa she was a full grown feline, her ears were pricked up and her tail was swishing back and fore delicately. Troy cursed Miss Darbus under his breath, this was sick and wrong.

"Meow." Gabriella said running up to Troy and rubbing her head up and down against his trouser leg.

"What the hell…Gabriella get off me. Bad girl, naughty girl, 'He said sternly, "I shouldn't be saying this…this is so wrong on so many levels."

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "Gabriella, what are we going to do? That woman hates us."

"Meow." 

"Now we'll never have children because I'm not marrying you if you're a cat, sure you'd tell me not to be so vain but…you're a cat! I couldn't! We'd have like 'cat children' our babies would look like Hermione in '_Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets_' when she's completely covered in fur. No! No! I don't want that. They'd get bullied." Troy babbled.

There was a knock at the door and Troy looked at Gabriella closely, "It better not be Miss Darbus, she might turn me into a squirrel or something."

He put Gabriella down and made his way to the door, opening it wearily he revealed Taylor and Chad grinning at him.

"Hey Troy, sorry to hear about your problem, 'Chad said, "I mean it's….humph humph –"

He was stopped by Taylor's hand being firmly clamped over his mouth.

"We need to talk." Taylor said briskly.

"Yeah as hell we do. How the heck do you know about…um…um well my –"

"Fishy problem, 'Taylor finished, "It's a long story but we want to help."

"Meow!"

At that moment Gabriella came skulking out of the living room and around Troy's legs. He grabbed her and tapped her on the nose gently.

"Brie! I warned you about that. Not when you're a cat."

"Did…did you just say _cat_?" Taylor demanded.

Troy looked at the young African American girl and nodded, "Yeah, this is Gabriella." 

"What she changes too?" Chad questioned.

"No, not like this. It's normally just me but Miss Darbus had her way today and now Gabriella's a cat. I can't live like this."

"But you hate Gabriella!" Chad said shaking his head in confusion.

"Meow!"

"No Brie, I don't hate you, 'Troy said tenderly stroking her under her chin trying to soothe her worry, "You know I love you."

"That sounds wrong on so many levels!" Taylor groaned nearly gagging.

"Oh my, Troy's going to marry a cat!" Chad laughed.

Taylor swiftly smacked him around the head and looked at Troy beaming, "We're all in this together…no matter what."

IT was later on in the evening and Gabriella sat gently on Troy's lap prowling; his gaze was on the clock in front of him, face minutes 'til six o' clock and that was it! He'd be a fish again.

Chad and Taylor were opposite him snuggled up. Taylor's head was resting in the crook of Chad's neck and Chad had his arm around her waist holding her as close as he could get. They were both asleep.

He was still unsure whether he should've allowed them to join them in their quest to change his form back. It wasn't exactly a situation that could be summed up in a few sentences, it took a while to understand but Chad and Taylor had understood…well Taylor had understood immediately. Chad had to be talked over it a few times.

The clock struck six o' clock and Troy became alarmed. He stood quickly and Gabriella pranced out of his lap hissing in protest at the sudden movement. Taylor and Chad jolted awake and frowned as Troy's face became contorted with hardness, his face growing dark with scales. His body surged and jolted, his hands became puny and his legs malformed into one big fin. He suddenly dropped to the floor in the form of a large fish.

"Oh my god, what the hell…it's true! It's true!" Chad screamed as Taylor rushed forward and scooped the fishy version of Troy up and into her arms. None could hear Gabriella's mind working as Taylor promptly sat him in the sink.

**(Gabriella will be black italics and Troy will just be italics, okay!)**

_**Hmm, fish! Come to think of it I'm getting hungry.**_

_Here we go again! Another day as a fish, another day as a loser._

Chad looked at Taylor with worry, "What are we going to do? I mean I thought it may have been a lie but look at them. Gabriella's a cat and Troy's a fish. I mean, have we been drinking or something? Have we hit our heads or something?"

"Chad look calm down. We can get through this." Taylor told him.

"What do you mean we can get through this? If we start telling people our best friend's are fish we'll be locked up! We'll be thrown away, no key, no food, _NO BRUSHES TO CLEAN OUT MY AFRO_!"

_**Babble, babble, their always at it. Now whilst their talking I think I'll have myself a little snack.**_

Gabriella jumped up on the cupboard singing 'Going fishing' in her head and whilst Taylor was trying to calm down a screaming Chad.

_Hey Gabriella! Wait, what are you doing? Why are your claws in the water? Why are your eyes hungry? Why are you licking your lips? _

In a flash Gabriella threw herself into the water at Troy. Her claws attached around Troy's but he slipped through her fur and he went flopping onto the floor. Gabriella let off a strangled meow and darted after him as Chad and Taylor ran after cat and fish.

"Naughty Gabi. Stop that. You're going to eat your boyfriend." Taylor bellowed as Troy and Gabriella went bouncing down the stairs, fish first cat second, knocking over everything and anything in their path.

_Brie! Stop please, it's me. You know it's me. You're going to kill me._

_**I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I don't want to but it's like this hunger to kill. I WANT FISH!**_

_Please help me! Taylor! CHAD! She's gone loopy._

Gabriella grabbed him by his tail but he broke free and slapped her hard in the face. She hissed angrily and pranced back after him.

_**Come back fish boy, I'm having you with fish!**_

_This is wrong; you're going to regret this._

_**You'll come back out, granted in the opposite side to my mouth but heck you'll come back out. Now keep still so I can devour you.**_

She was about to prance at the terrified fish when she felt someone grab her hard by the scruff. She looked into Chad's eyes and swiped at him with a claw.

"Hey Pussy cat, that's enough." He said firmly.

_**I'll give you pussy cat you backwards jock! Fight like a man.**_

Taylor looked Gabriella in the kitchen and put Troy in a small bucket of water. Taylor turned to Chad breathless and sighed, "I hope it's not like this all the time."

IT was later on that night; Taylor and Gabriella were sitting in front of the television with popcorn between them while Chad and Troy had gone to order a pizza. The hellish date was over and Gabriella and Troy were back to normal much to their relief. Taylor couldn't help but notice however that Gabriella was terribly quiet.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked her softly.

Gabriella turned to her with tearful eyes, "I don't think I should be with Troy anymore."

"What? Why? He dotes on you!" Taylor said her smiling failing.

"Exactly. He's a fish and by the looks of it, he's going to be a fish all his life. How can I deal with that?"

"You care about him…don't you?" Taylor queried.

"Of course, more than anything, maybe if it doesn't work out we can set him free into the ocean, he'll find himself a pretty little girl fish, they'll have a hundred babies, named them all Troy Jr, half of them will get eaten by sharks and they'll all live happily ever after." Gabriella said tearfully.

Taylor frowned, she wasn't sure whether that was meant to be a joke, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to break up with him, 'Gabriella mumbled incoherently, "He'll be better off without me."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I said, I'm sorry for not updating. It's getting so stressful with GCSE's, but please review and tell me what you think. I can't wait for some replies. Also, if you're interested check out my newest story…**_**Husband And Wife'**_

**Here's the summary: **_**They were meant to be together since birth, arranged to be one in Holy matrimony. She needs to trust him and all he wants to do is love her! Will she give into him and will pressure from their parents get to them. TROYELLA! CHAYLOR etc**_

**Thanks for reading again and look out for the next chapter! xoxMusicalxox, Si xxxx**


	13. I'm Sorry

**Hey there guys, I'm getting really excited. I'm mean, it's twelve days until Christmas, are any of you excited. I love Christmas with all the presents and Christmas dinner and the Carol services my School Choir does and I get to do a solo and trio this year, I'm so happy :D xxxxxx Anyway, I think I've babbled enough. Lol. **

**Also, Gabriella was only a cat for the last chapter. She's back to normal now, okay!**

**Here's the chapter…**

**Chapter 12 – I'm Sorry**

GABRIELLA was pacing back and fore, back and fore. Troy was coming over soon and what could she say, she needed to end it with Troy. She had nearly killed him and she cared about him. It was the reason why she knew she had to break up with him. If she risked hurting him again she would never forgive herself…not ever!

She'd remembered her phone call with Taylor last night…

………_**Flashback………**_

"_I just don't know what I'm going to do, I love him." Gabriella cried softly._

"_Well, maybe you could learn to love him more, 'She heard Chad mumble from the background, "Look at it this way, when Troy dies you can easily flush him down the toilet." _

_Gabriella smiled as she heard Taylor smack Chad across the head abruptly. _

"_I don't want him to get hurt and what chances do I have with a man that's half fish." The young woman exclaimed softly._

_Gabriella closed her eyes fighting back her own tears, "You understand why I'm doing it, don't you Taylor?" She asked quietly._

"_Of course I do, I just see why you're actually doing it. I mean, there's nothing wrong with dating a guy who turns into a fish at night. It's…its __**normal**__." Taylor said frowning._

"_Oh yeah, like you've dated a fish before." Gabriella snapped._

"_Look, I've got to go. Chad wants to order pizza and keeps fighting with me for the phone." Taylor mumbled._

"_That's fine, I've got some homework to do anyway and a lot of thinking to do." Gabriella said._

"_We'll see you soon, bye." _

_That was it, Gabriella sighed dejectedly. She just wanted a normal life…_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

…picking up her teddy bear she held onto it tight, holding it and hugging it. The bear gave her a stress relief; it stopped her from hurting, from remembering that she was going to hurt Troy.

She didn't want to hurt him, she wasn't hurting herself too. Gabriella's heart was going to burn and pulse sorely. She was going to cry, scream and kick all she could…it was perhaps the hardest thing she knew she'd ever do…

TAYLOR looked at Chad with worry written across her pretty features. He was sitting in front of the Xbox with a curious expression on his face and his fingers working so hard that it seemed they would catch fire any second now.

"Do you think she really would do that?" Taylor mumbled.

"I'll have extra sauce on mine, 'Chad replied, clearly not listening, "If it's not too much trouble."

Taylor laughed, "I meant Gabriella and Troy. Aren't you listening at all?"

"Oh, 'Chad chuckled standing and leaving the Xbox alone to stand beside Taylor. He touched her hand and Taylor smiled softly, "They'll be fine. Beside's I'm more worried about a pretty young Decathlon leader who could help me from being dateless this Friday."

Taylor almost choked in near shock. Chad touched her cheek softly. Taylor looked beautiful, her eyes glittering hopefully in the light. He took her chin and kissed her hard against the lips.

She immediately melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him and holding onto him tightly.

Taylor and Chad held onto each other until they were both breathless and light-headed. Taylor pulled away from Chad and rested her head on his shoulder. Chad rubbed her back comfortingly.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

Taylor looked at Chad brightly and nodded kissing him ever so softly, "Yes, I will."

GABRIELLA heard her door go and Troy running up the stairs. She was lying on her bed thinking deeply. He burst through the bedroom, holding a large bag with something heavy inside. Gabriella stood; it was now or never of course.

She approached him but Troy was already rooting around in the bag looking highly delighted.

"Hey Brie!" He said happily.

"Hey Troy, we've got to –"

"I've got a surprise for you. You're going to love it." Troy interrupted her.

"But we have to talk." Gabriella said softly.

Troy put the bag down on the floor and pressed his lips against Gabriella's. She was surprised; he picked her up guiding her along to the bed, making sure he wouldn't startle her too much.

As he placed her on the bed Gabriella stopped him.

"Troy, we have to –"

But he cut her off again, Troy pulled himself up off of her and got the bag again.

"Look! I got you a present." He said and he pulled out a large fish tank with the words 'Wildcat' on the front of it.

Gabriella's smile dropped instantly, "It's…its lovely." 

It seemed Troy could see the sorrow and dejectedness on his girlfriends face for he suddenly went pale in features.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

Gabriella went weak in her mind, she shook her head in perplexity, "I'm ending it." 

"What?" Troy asked completely astounded.

Gabriella could feel the tears filling her eyes, "I can't be with you anymore."

"Why?" Troy demanded.

"I would say 'it's not you, it's me' but the truth is, it _is_ you Troy. It's your fishiness." Gabriella whimpered.

Troy felt numb, Gabriella was leaving him. She no longer wanted him. She was not interested anymore. He felt he had been clobbered over the head with a brick.

"Don't leave me, please." He begged her.

"How can I stay? You're a fish! You have no life ahead of you!" Gabriella replied.

Troy was practically on her knees.

"I can change; I'll do anything but please, don't break up with me." He whispered his head resting on her stomach; he was still sporting the fish tank in his hands.

"How can you change Troy? You're destined to be a fish for life. I'm a human, heck you'll forget who I am every three seconds. I can't have a relationship with a fish." Gabriella said seriously.

"But…but…but…we're going to change me back." Troy snivelled.

"Let's just face the inevitable. You're not changing back; you're going to be a fish for life." Gabriella told him, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Troy stood looking furious, he dropped the fish tank to the floor and it smashed and the glass scattered across the floor. Gabriella flinched.

"Fine. I'll go, 'He said and he turned once to look at her, "I thought you cared but you're just like everyone else around here, useless and disappointing."

He stormed down the stairs and Gabriella didn't completely break down until she heard the door slam and the gate clank shut.

Gabriella sobbed falling onto her knee's, not caring that her knee's smashed into the glass or how her skin was pierced sharply with the pieces. She immediately regretted what she had done but it was better for everyone…

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

**That wasn't a very long chapter but hey, short chapter's better than no chapter right! This was perhaps the most depressing of all the chapters, I'm sorry if it wasn't funny guys but I wanted it to be serious. Anyway, I'm trying to get through '**_**When You're In Love's**_**' Next chapter so look out for it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, exams are crazy right now :D xxxx**

**Talk soon and review please xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxxx**


	14. If I Could Help I Would

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm begging people not to be impatient. It's difficult to write, in fact **_**very**_** difficult. Out of all my stories, this has been the one that has interested me the most but has also been the one that has been the most difficult to write. **

**Anyway, I've got a new story called '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' it's a Troyella of course and if you're interested check it out. I've got the Trailer and first chapter up. People who have read both have told me how much they've enjoyed it so please, check it out if you'd like. Thank you:D**

**Chapter 13 – If I Could Help I Would**

GABRIELLA sat in the back of the class, her eyes on the back of Troy's head. He had been sullenly vicious to her lately though she could not blame him. What she had done was unforgivable, now looking at him, needing him so desperately was horrifyingly disturbing. Heck, it was like her Mother had taken her books away from her again…only worse, it was her heart.

She watched, imagining his helpless fish like body squirming, imagining him needing her and truly, he did, whether he believed it or not.

"Miss Montez, 'Mr Farnsworth, the Historian teacher called out, "Would you care to tell us what you find so interesting in Mr Bolton's neck?"

Gabriella blushed and sunk down in her chair wishing she were at home, cuddled under her blankets in bed, a cup of hot chocolate smuggled under with her. The class chuckled, _great_, that made it worse.

"Do you have anything to say Miss Montez?" Mr Farnsworth demanded stridently.

Gabriella shook her head thoroughly ashamed, "No sir." She mumbled.

"Very well. Keep your eyes on the board and your pathetic love lives out of my classroom." The teacher snarled before facing the board again, beginning his lecture once more.

The class sniggered one more time but as Gabriella lifted her gaze to look up, to concentrate, she was met, for a mere instant by Troy's electrical blue eyes; he turned back around and didn't look back again. Gabriella knew immediately, surely and definitely that she needed to make things better. He needed her and she needed him.

APPROCHING him tiredly, Gabriella smiled. Troy frowned. She tried to offer him something a little more pleasant, a warmer smile. He frowned _harder_.

"If you want, I can come over later, I'll sit with you when you turn –"

Troy cut her off, "No! I'm fine by myself."

"But won't you need help, what if something goes wrong. I'll help, you know that." She said.

"Yeah, just like you ended our relationship." Troy snarled.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah well…just because I'm not human for most of the night doesn't mean I don't feel whatever you tell me." He exclaimed sharply.

Gabriella sighed and Troy turned to look at her coldly.

"Let me help you Troy, we're in this together, right?" She said.

"HA! Right! I'm only a fish Gabriella. I'm not anything disfigured or crazy." Troy snapped.

He brushed past her and Gabriella wiped away a stray tear. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned to find Miss Darbus staring at her.

"Come, we need to talk." She said and with that she turned through the crowds and weaved between them, graceful, almost spiritual like.

Gabriella followed, frightened of what she was to learn.

MISS Darbus sat Gabriella down at the front of her desk; she picked up a spell book and ripped out a piece of paper.

"You must say this spell when standing in water." She said.

"What?" Gabriella asked, she took the paper from her teacher and looked down on it.

It looked bizarre, scary too. Gabriella was frightened; astounded she stood abruptly and shook her head determinedly.

"Oh no! You're not turning me into a fish. You're crazy; there is something wrong with you. You should be taken away in a strait jacket! Seriously and I'm –"

"Hush up child, 'Miss Darbus said grabbing her by the scruff, "Listen to me. In order to say your young friend you must say this spell. This spell will take you back in time to when Tiki freed her prince from the fish spell too. Learn from her."

Gabriella frowned, "Miss Darbus are you sure? I mean, you're not really steady in the mind after all?"

Miss Darbus laughed, "Do it now. I promise you Gabriella, it will help."

Gabriella sighed and nodded, "Fine. No tricks."

She looked at the paper and began to read the spell…

_**Back in time to the land faraway,**_

_**Brighter in memory, brighter in day,**_

_**Back to a princess, a pretty young dish,**_

_**Back to the time when her prince was a fish**_

The room raged, she felt as if the room was sucking her in, gulping her down in an endless darkness, in a permanent pain filled disaster. The room spun and suddenly Gabriella landed on the floor with a thud.

When she opened her eyes she was no longer standing in front of Miss Darbus in the classroom, she was watching a woman pace back and fore. She could not see her from the front, she had her back to her, she was wearing a large crown, a dress made out of flowers and leaves. She seemed part of the wilderness.

Gabriella watched as she muttered under her breath. The woman turned around and Gabriella gasped, she was an exact replica of her own form. She was staring at herself, years and years ago.

"What do you here?" The woman demanded. **(They don't talk properly in this land, just to warn you, if you're confused)**

"Pardon?" Gabriella queried.

"Who you be? I no know you?" The other Gabriella snapped.

"I can't understand you?" Gabriella exclaimed truly shocked by the scene before her, she was afraid, more afraid than she had ever been in a long time.

"You me look and very similar like you?" The girl whispered giggling.

Gabriella chuckled, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about but, hey, if it helps, 'She said and then she became serious, "I need your help. Can you tell me where Princess Tiki is? Where I can find her?"

The other Gabriella brightened up, recognising something, "Princess Tiki!" She yelled out in an unbelievably annoying voice which could give Sharpay a run for her money.

"Good! Good, so where can I find her?" Gabriella asked.

"Princess Tiki! Yes." The other Gabriella giggled.

"Yes, Princess Tiki, good, you know her, where is she?"

The woman laughed again, making Gabriella irritated, she didn't have a clue what she was on about?

"Princess Tiki, silly girl, I be her." She laughed.

It suddenly dawned on Gabriella; in fact it hit her like a piano thudding upon an unexpecting, unfortunate victim from a twenty story building. This other Gabriella, her twin in this world, was Princess Tiki.

"Oh, you're Princess Tiki. I need your help; I really need your help. Will you help me? Please." She pleaded.

"Help? I no understand. Princess no find or see what you mean? Help, what help is what?"

If Gabriella thought Princess Tiki confused her before, it confused her now. She was utterly perplexed, never had she heard anyone talk like this and it was annoying and irritating.

"My…partner…no…um friend…he's a fish and I need your help. Please." Gabriella pleaded.

The woman smiled, the princess looked down on a necklace around her neck as if she had understood everything she had said, she touched it softly and Gabriella saw that the necklace was a little fish. Shaped beautifully, sparkling blue.

"Tiki's lover…Humuhumunukunukupua'a, he be fish too. Tiki set him free. He rules with Tiki now. Tiki free him, today she freed him. Freed him from great god of mountain, Fufu." Tiki whispered as if what she said was a big secret.

"What happened? How did you free him?" Gabriella asked.

"I no know what you say?" Tiki said shrugging her shoulders.

Gabriella grabbed Tiki by the face and snarled, "Listen Tiki! Listen to me; I need you to listen to me. I need your help. My friend needs your help. I need your help!"

Tiki smiled, "Sing song. Sing Humuhumunukunukupua'a. Be love for him. Do good for him, sacrifice."

Gabriella couldn't understand, "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Sacrifice. Be like him, be like fish. Sing." Tiki ordered.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere began to twist. Gabriella choked and coughed and Tiki tried to hold onto her. She smiled at her softly.

"You be my sister, you be my sister from world far away." Tiki smiled and suddenly she was gone and Gabriella was back in Miss Darbus's classroom.

"Are you alright my dear?" Miss Darbus asked.

"I don't know, I feel dizzy." Gabriella exclaimed.

"What did Princess Tiki say?" Miss Darbus asked.

Gabriella shook her head, she was confused, even more confused now. Miss Darbus smiled, touching her shoulder.

"Can't you help me?" She asked her.

"I could help I would sweet girl." The older woman answered.

Gabriella frowned, "I have to see Taylor. I have to ask for help. Thanks Miss Darbus. I'll see you soon."

Gabriella darted out of the door and Miss Darbus smiled shaking her head in amusement, Troy and Gabriella could succeed if they wanted to.

TROY swam up and down the length of the bath, tired, aching, wanting Gabriella but too darn stubborn to admit it to himself.

_I preferred it when she was here. Heck, what am I thinking? She never cared about me! HA! _

He splattered the wall violently, _I need her…_

**It's late. I'm sorry the chapter's are short lately and not exactly comical. It's hard to write guys, understand that please. I understand I must've lost some readers because of my updates…but it's not my fault. Trying to revise for GCSE's are hard and then trying to balance helping my little sister with homework isn't any better. This story is a tough one, the toughest I've ever done. Stick with me guys, I promise; I really do that it will be finished. I will never let a story be unfinished. Believe me, please. Apologies again! Thanks xxxx**

**xoxMusicalxox**


	15. The Warning

Hey guys, sorry for not updating

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I've been kind of busy lately. **

**Do you know what really annoys me? When people write their stories and when they post them they forget to say what ship it is. So sometimes you click on a story and you think it might be a Troyella and it ends up being a (SHUDDER) Troypay. Sorry if you do this guys but I've never realised how much it annoys me lol.**

**Anyway, let's get on with this chapter!**

**Chapter 14 – The Warning**

CHAD peered over Troy's helpless fishy form and smiled softly. 

"You know, I think Gabriella could learn to live with you being a fish. I mean half fish children don't sound too bad. I'm sure she'd learn to love 'em." He said brightly.

_Gosh, you'd think he was a fish with a brain like that! He has a three second memory I'm sure! _

"I don't even know if you can understand me buddy." Chad chortled.

Taylor swiftly walked over and clonked him on the head roughly. Chad frowned and walked off rubbing his head, seemingly hurt by her action.

"Hey Troy, why don't you just accept Gabriella's help again. She knows a hell of a lot more about this fish stuff that me and Mr Dummy over there." Taylor exclaimed.

Troy dipped under the water and splashed Taylor with the bathwater. She screeched a little and stood abruptly crossing her arms over her chest.

_Don't look at me like that! When the love of your life rejects your affections come back to me and we'll see if you change your mind about Gabi helping me. I wish right now a giant pelican would come and swallow me up._

"Look I'll leave you for a while…maybe you need some time to think." Taylor whispered gently and she left the bathroom promptly and closed the door behind her. 

Troy swam up the length of the bathtub. 

_It's always better with Gabriella. She takes me out to the pool and swims with me. She treats me like I'm a normal person…ah fish. _

_Oh jeez what am I going to do? I'm stuck like this forever aren't I? Troy the fish boy. No wonder Gabriella rejected me. She wouldn't want some fishy freak like me! _

Troy rested at the bottom of the bathtub wondering if Gabriella was thinking of him. His tiny fish mind bubbled with jealously. What if she was with another guy? What if another guy was sleeping in her bed, what if they were intimately touching her. What if they were holding her and kissing her. What if Troy, in all his wondrous fishiness, was no longer the apple or fish of her eye? 

THE night passed quickly. Gabriella awoke that morning getting changed and grabbing her schoolbag hurriedly. She wasn't sure what was going on but a strange sense had come over her. She wanted to get to school; she needed to talk to Miss Darbus. The unbelievably weird woman had to help her. 

As she arrived in school she was sure she felt eyes on the back of her head. She turned and found Troy watching her hungrily, his vision was glazed over with want and his mouth twitched as if he were going to say something and then had thought better of it.

Gabriella stepped forward and Troy stepped back as if Gabriella's touch would harm him. He smacked his head into his locker.

"Ouch!" He yelped holding his head.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered gently but Troy shook his head and ran. Gabriella felt even more helpless. She had to find Miss Darbus.

GABRIELLA stormed into Miss Darbus's classroom walking in on Miss Darbus rein acting the famous Shakespeare line 'To Be Or Not To Be.' When Miss Darbus saw her she laughed.

"Oh Miss Montez. It's good to see you, I knew when you received my message you'd be here soon." Miss Darbus said good heartedly as if there were no problems at all, as if Troy wasn't a fish! 

"What message? I didn't get any message from you?" Gabriella queried.

Miss Darbus looked baffled, "Didn't the feeling of panic come to you? Didn't your head tingle? Didn't you dance the Irish jig?" 

"Huh?" 

"I'm just joking about the last part, 'Miss Darbus chuckled, "But…the first two things…didn't you get it?"

"Yeah. I just thought it was worry." Gabriella exclaimed.

"No that was me." Miss Darbus answered simply.

Gabriella gasped, "You are something miss."

"Why thank you dear, 'Miss Darbus said smirking, "Now come in and sit down. I have something very important to tell you."

Gabriella sat down and Miss Darbus turned to her desk to sit down. She sat for a moment in silence looking like some terrifying toad. She glared at Gabriella from across the room and began.

"You do understand my dear that time is running out. Troy Bolton has very little time left." 

"What?" Gabriella demanded.

"You must understand that time is short. Troy's life as a human is coming to an end and I've learnt that you've had a disagreement." Miss Darbus told her.

Gabriella nodded.

"It must be reconciled before it ends, 'Miss Darbus said in a whisper, "Troy has but three days left or his fish form will take over…completely!"

"But Troy won't talk to me. He won't let me come near him. I've tried and tried but he won't give in. Troy isn't going to forgive me ever, 'Gabriella wailed, "Oh miss Darbus I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just tired of all the fishiness. It scared me so much and I just flipped out and shunned him away. I didn't want to but it just seemed right at the time. Now Troy won't talk to at all." 

Miss Darbus stood thinking. She thought for a good long time. Gabriella's head was spinning; her stomach churned and tumbled awkwardly. She just needed Troy back, fish or no fish she needed to be with him. 

"What did this Princess Tiki say to you?" She asked her softly.

"I don't know! She was talking gobalty gook to me! I felt like I was in French class again." Gabriella argued.

"Oh please, 'Miss Darbus growled dramatically, "You must've understood something, you're not an idiot child."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Coming from the woman who quotes 'To Be Or Not To Be.' She mumbled under her breath.

Miss Darbus hissed and Gabriella fell silent.

"Think!" The weird teacher bellowed making Gabriella flinch.

"She said something about a song. About singing a song and sacrificing myself for Troy." Gabriella answered quickly.

"Hmm, how curious." Miss Darbus said.

Gabriella stared at her teacher cautiously. The woman was a wombat! She was scary and frightening and everything in between. How could one person be so horrifyingly creepy? 

"What's curious miss?" Gabriella asked her gently.

"There is a song. The Humuhumunukunukupua'a song. I've mentioned it before m'dear but you brushed me by when I explained it to you." Miss Darbus told her importantly.

Gabriella stood up. She was so eager.

Miss Darbus began to root through her drawers looking for something. She was muttering under her breath and smiling softly to herself. Soon she took from the drawer a piece of paper. She handed it to Gabriella proudly.

"What's this?" Gabriella questioned.

"A singing duck, 'Miss Darbus said sarcastically, "What the heck does it look like?" 

"Umm, a piece of paper." Gabriella answered bluntly cocking an eyebrow.

Miss Darbus feigned shock, "Aren't you intelligent!" 

Gabriella sighed, "What am I supposed to do with it?" She asked her teacher.

"Well reading it would be a start." Miss Darbus chortled.

Gabriella sat down and looked at the paper closely. The words were rather simple in the beginning. It pretty much told the story of Princess Tiki and her prince but then it changed. The words became rather confusing and Gabriella could hardly read them.

"Maka…uh…heekee…um…mal…miss I can't read this? It's all mumble jumble." Gabriella complained.

Miss Darbus took the paper from Gabriella and gave it a once over. She looked bewildered.

"It's simple. What's the problem with it all?" The crazy old bat muttered.

Gabriella took another look. Maybe she had been wrong. 

Nope! It was the same. The same strange writing. Gabriella shook her head again and Miss Darbus looked truly exasperated.

"I wash my hands of you, 'She cried, "Hurry on out. You'll have to work it out by yourself."

She grasped Gabriella firmly by the arm personally escorting her to the door. Gabriella stammered and stuttered in protest but Miss Darbus was final. She looked at Gabriella one more time seriously.

"Remember Gabriella. Three days." 

_Slam!_ Miss Darbus threw the door into her face and left Gabriella feeling even more confused than before. She had but three days to fix the situation with Troy. She had very little time to win back his love and confidence.

THAT evening Troy sat with Chad feeling tired and drained. Basketball practice had exhausted them both. Taylor was in the kitchen grabbing her jacket. Chad was going to walk her home. Troy had reassured them that he would be just fine by himself for the night and that he didn't need their help. At least that's what he thought. The last time he had transformed into a fish the next door neighbour's cat had jumped through the window of the bathroom and Troy had spent the evening trying to dodge its callous claws. 

He was more than relieved when he had begun to transform. The cat had just managed to ram his head into its mouth when he began to grow back into human form. The cat had the fright of its life and Troy had the scar on his neck to prove it. 

"Look Troy I've fixed you a sandwich and I've wrapped it up and put it in the fridge for you. You'll probably be hungry after you've transformed back tonight." Taylor said attentively as she slipped her jacket over her shoulders.

Troy looked up gratefully, "Thanks Taylor." 

"Why didn't you just fix him some fish food?" Chad sniggered under his breath and Taylor stormed over to him and whacked him at the back of the head.

"Ouch! When are you going to stop doing that?" Chad demanded in outrage.

"When your brain flicks back to the on button." Taylor growled.

Troy watched them, to see them reacting to one another and loving each other so adoringly made him think of Gabriella. He wanted her, he knew that. Gabriella was beautiful in everyway and part of him wished he had never snapped at her for what she had said to him about breaking up. He could understand that she was scared after all. The concept of having a fish for a boyfriend had to be confusing for anyone and Gabriella always was an open minded kind of person.

Taylor turned to Troy smiling, "Right, we're off. Are you sure you'll be okay?" 

"Yeah, thanks so much guys. I'll see you in the morning." Troy said and he walked them to the door waving to them as they disappeared through the gate.

Troy closed the door behind him and glanced at the clock. It was 4.00pm. He had another two hours yet. He could rest up, go to bed for an hour before he had to run his bath. 

He was just about to make his way upstairs when there was a knock on the door. He frowned; Taylor and Chad weren't back were they? Maybe they had forgotten something? Chad had a memory like…well a fish. 

He opened the door.

"Okay, what's Chad forgo –" But Troy stopped still in his tracks, instead of Taylor and Chad facing him he was staring into the attractive, timorous eyes of Gabriella Montez.

"Brie." Troy said in a whisper.

Gabriella smiled gently. She looked lovely. Her hair was slightly dishevelled from the wind but the small smile that played on her lips made up for any imperfections that she let off. Her eyes were burning in the lamp light. It was kind of dark for 4.00pm but the night seemed to bring out the passion in her pupils. 

"Hi." Gabriella said quietly.

"I'm not talking to you so why are you here?" Troy said firmly, he was about to close the door but Gabriella shoved her foot in the way before he could do so and she fixed him a desperate, pleading stare.

"I have to talk to you. It's important." She told him.

Troy hesitated for a brief moment but she looked so charming and appealing. His heart caved within his chest and he could not deny Gabriella. He opened the door sighing with apparent annoyance begging to the heavens that she could not hear every cell in his body crying out for him to reach out for her.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said beaming with pride.

He beckoned her into the living room and offered her something to drink. She declined much to his dismay. 

"So what is it?" Troy demanded sharply.

Gabriella sat down and looked at Troy gravely. Troy's inside bounced, there was such beauty behind her gaze. 

"Miss Darbus told me something today Troy. Something that is important." Gabriella exclaimed.

"What?" Troy asked.

Gabriella closed her eyes and Troy was sure he saw tears prick her eyes. She was worried and in turn in made him just as weary.

"She told me you have three days left to change back or your fate is sealed forever as a fish." Gabriella said breathlessly.

Troy's breath hitched in his throat. Gabriella stood and touched his arm trying to console him. He brushed her off him.

"She gave me this song. It's called The Humuhumunukunukupua'a Song. It's kind of difficult in parts but I'm willing to give it a go. I want to help you." She told him sincerely.

Troy met his eyes with hers. Cinnamon met Ultramarine. There was silence for a moment. Gabriella licked her lips nervously and Troy's eyes flickered downwards. He admired her for a moment. The body that was his for always and forever. He reached across and took her in his arms. Gabriella buried her head into his shoulder and they held one another, breathing in each other's scent with a deep and thoughtful satisfaction. 

"I'm so scared Brie." Troy muttered.

"So am I, 'Gabriella said, she shifted and cupped his cheeks forcing Troy to look at her, "but we're going to get through it Troy. I'm going to learn the song. I'm going to learn everything and I'm going to change you back."

"And then we can be together?" Troy queried.

"Yes…then we'll be together." They moved closer together and their lips touch momentarily. The chaste kiss sent a spark shooting through Troy and Gabriella and they reached for each other again kissing and holding one another passionately.

Troy picked Gabriella and she immediately clasped her legs around his waist. They staggered up the stairs together kissing avidly and hungrily. They never broke away from their kiss, they were too eager to show each how much they had missed the other. 

They collapsed through the door together and kissed and cuddled holding one another hard. They were both breathless; Troy pulled himself away from Gabriella and stared down on her. He watched as she reached up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He shivered as her dainty little fingers came into contact with his chest. He nuzzled his nose into hers and smiled gently. Gabriella shared his warmth. 

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes, I am."

He brought Gabriella close to him and kissed her enthusiastically, his fingers working rapidly on her blouse. 

TROY jerked awake from his nightmare. He was breathing heavily and his heart was racing faster than a bullet from a gun. He felt a lightweight upon his chest and found Gabriella beside him, her tiny form resting against his, her head resting on his torso. Seeing her there resting beside him calmed him and he kissed her forehead innocently before glancing carefully at the clock. It was 5.30pm. Half an hour and he'd be that hideous beast again. 

Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella who was still sleeping. Gosh she was so beautiful. Making love to her hand been everything he had imagined and so much more too. She had been wonderful in every way. Their bodies had fit perfectly together, for that pleasurable moment of being with her he had actually believed they were one, one being, one entity, one love. It had been mesmerizing. Troy wanted her forever.

Troy sighed rather determinedly. He needed to be human…if not for himself…for her. He was going to beat the curse…for his Gabriella.

**I hope that was okay. There wasn't much comedy there but in my opinion there was plenty of passion and I know you guys (Wondering how many reviewers I have left actually) will be pleased with that. **

**I hope you review and sorry if there was some spelling mistakes or grammatical error in there. I'm trying really hard right now. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxxxx**


	16. Concentration!

**Hello guys, I promised I'd update this soon and I'm sorry I didn't but now that the story is coming to an end very, very soon it's kind of difficult to write things when you have no idea what to write about. I'm having **_**real **_**difficulties lol. **

**I'm also having trouble thinking about how I'm going to write down Gabriella performing the actual Humuhumunukunukupua'a song. (Yes I can write that down without checking! ;) )**

**So keep bearing with me guys. I'm trying my hardest! **

**Chapter 15 – Concentration!**

"CONCENTRATE MISS MONTEZ!"

Gabriella jolted out of her fifty second day dream of the afternoon; Miss Darbus was peering down on her with her crazy, beady eye's looking stern and irritated. Gabriella offered her a complacent sort of smile before looking down on the paper in front of her desk again, trying to avoid her teacher's gaze.

"If you're not going to concentrate Miss Montez, I suggest you leave, 'Miss Darbus snarled, "you said you wanted my help and you're obviously not listening so please, just leave."

Gabriella had gone to Miss Darbus, (hesitantly) for help with working out the lyrics to Humuhumunukunukupua'a. Gabriella had a funny feeling Miss Darbus knew the entire song and she only hoped she would soon relent and help her properly. Time was of the essence after all, Troy had but two days left!

"I'm sorry Miss Darbus, I really am. It's just this stuff is hard. I can read the English but…I can't read much else. It's all in different languages." Gabriella murmured softly.

"Well quit day dreaming and we can try and get it right." Miss Darbus growled through clenched teeth.

"Once again Miss, 'Gabriella whined, "I'm sorry. I was actually thinking about the movie 'Back To The Future.' I realise that it's kind of far fetched as you can't go _back to the future_, 'she giggled, "you could go back to the _past_…but going –"

"Enough! 'Miss Darbus shrieked hitting the table hard making Gabriella flinch, "concentrate will you. Right, the line is Makihiki malahini-who."

"Alright, Makahicki, Malahoni…um…I can't…it's –" Gabriella groaned sitting back, "I can't do this Miss Darbus. It's too hard."

Miss Darbus grasped Gabriella hard by the cheek, making her look at her, "Listen here! You have two days left to perfect this or Mr Bolton will be a fish for eternity. Do you want that?"

"No." Gabriella mumbled.

"Then concentrate!"

"Okay, 'Gabriella protested glaring at her teacher, "I'm concentrating."

"GOSH, what a day. Miss Darbus was pretty tough." Gabriella said as Troy set a sandwich down in front of her. They were home, sitting in Gabriella's. Troy and Gabriella had gotten a lot closer since their reconciliation.

A certain satisfaction had moulded between them and neither Gabriella nor Troy wished it to fade. It was utter exhilaration.

"Thanks." Gabriella murmured taking a bite of her sandwich as Troy sat opposite her with his own, he completely ravaged it, ramming as much in his mouth as he could. Gabriella heaved with disgust.

"Can't you take your time? You eat like a pig." She snarled hardly believing she had made love to him the night before.

"_What?_ 'Troy said looking surprised, his mouth crammed with sandwich, "I'm hungry!"

Gabriella looked disgruntled and lowering her sandwich she set her face into her hands and sighed, "I'm sorry Troy, I'm just…I'm just so stressed out. I'm so frightened that I'm not going to be able to do this. I'm so…afraid that you'll be a fish for good."

"Hey, 'Troy said swallowing his food and reaching forward to touch her hand, "don't be so worried. Everything will work out and if it doesn't then you've got a fish for a boyfriend. So what? Anyway, you said so yourself, I'm cute as a fish."

Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy's nose affectionately, "Yeah but I don't fancy marrying a fish."

"But you like the sound of having a baby called Nemo, right?" Troy said, he was trying to make light of the conversation, get Gabriella to loosen up.

"Sure Troy." Gabriella smirked.

"And think of it like this, 'Troy chuckled, "when I'm old or when you want to get rid of me, just cook me and eat me. How's that?"

Gabriella's lips slammed down on his, taking him but surprise, when she pulled away she was smiling, "I love you." She whispered breathlessly, all manners of apprehension gone from her eyes.

"I love you too." Troy smiled.

"OOOOOOHHHH, HAWANA, WAKA,WAKA, WAKA NIKI…Holy crap! I can't do this." Gabriella growled in frustration, she threw the piece of paper across the room in her rage, turning away from it resentfully.

Chad and Taylor looked up at her from the floor, gazing widely at her. Gabriella had never felt so impaired. She had never been so useless. Troy was sitting in a bucket, already in fish form…

_She's hopeless! This is never going to friggin' work! I'm going to be Troy the fish boy for life._

"I can't do this." Gabriella said again.

_I could've told you that! I wonder…can fish have children? I don't think so really? Unless their with other fish? Maybe Gabriella and I can adopt? What the heck am I thinking? This is disturbing!!_

"This just isn't going to happen? It won't. Damn Miss Darbus for doing this to us? We're never going to be happy again?" Gabriella whimpered.

_I wish she wouldn't be so dramatic. It can't be so bad._

Gabriella came and sat beside the bucket. She tenderly placed her hand into the water and allowed Troy to curl up between her fingers. He nuzzled his little head into her index finger and she gave a little chuckle. Troy liked her to be happy; he hated her being so upset.

_There, there Gabriella. Everything will be alright. _

Of course, Troy was wondering himself…wondering whether he would be a fish for all eternity.

_IT was dark. So very, very dark. Gabriella sat alone in an empty room, watching an empty fish tank. _

_There was no sound in the room except a resonating bubble, bubble that sounded every three or four seconds. Gabriella blinked, the everlasting darkness intimidated her, frightened her._

"_Troy?" She called out, "Troy? Where are you?" _

_There was no reply. There was no Troy._

_Standing, she approached the fish tank cautiously, holding her breath, her body quivering. _

"_Troy! Troy." She whispered._

_No reply once more. _

"_Troy." She whispered again._

_She reached the tank and looked down anxiously. The tank was empty of course except for a fish, floating at the top. Gabriella stumbled backward in terror. She knew what it meant when a fish floated. She shrieked in horror…_

………………Gabriella jolted out of her sleep breathing heavily and gasping. Her heart was pumping chaotically in her petrified little chest and she could not see in the darkness.

She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and she jumped at the movement.

"Calm down, calm down. Everything's okay." Troy's voice said soothingly beside her.

At the sound of Troy's voice Gabriella began to relax. She could feel the tension easing out of her and slowly, hesitantly, she lay back in his arms and allowed him to comfort her.

"Hush. It was just a dream." Troy said rubbing her arms.

She snuggled into his naked body, sighing with relief. Gabriella fixed her mind on Troy's trailing, passionate kisses. She felt safe. The feel of his hands tracing her bare skin made her quiver with both trepidation and excitement. They had made love again that night, losing themselves in each other, finding in solace in one another, knowing they might not be able to explore each other in such a way in no more than two days. It made love making all the more magical.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked her quietly.

Gabriella nodded, "Just me being me." She giggled.

"We're going to get through this Gabriella. I promise." Troy said and he kissed her forehead once more, soothing her back into a peaceful dream…

**That chapter was exceedingly short. Only 4 pages long and it wasn't exactly comical. I'm **_**very**_** disappointed with it.**

**I don't know how much longer this story will last for. I'm starting to run out of chapters! Drastically! I might consider deleting it. It's too much hard work. I'm really struggling with it and you guys know me well enough to know I never struggle with stories or consider deleting them. :(**

**Review and please be nice, it's my Birthday :D xxx**


	17. We Can Make It

**Hello everyone, **

**I've been thinking seriously about what needs to be done with this story. You all know that I was contemplating deleting it but I've decided against it and 'Humuhumunukunukupua'a is still going strong!! I will finish this story, it may not have the full on comical moments as the story's taken a dramatic change right now but the show will go on.**

**Ooooohh, have any of you heard the new HSM3 song 'I Want It All' sung by Sharpay and Ryan. I think it's great; you've got to go onto Youtube and listen to it. :D xxx Just type in HSM3 'I Want It All' and it should come up. **

**Right, I don't own High School Musical, nor High School Musical 2 or High School Musical 3 or the stage show…oh this is taking too long, just enjoy! **

**Chapter 16 – We Can Make It**

"SO, how's it all going with the song?" Taylor asked as she peered over her Monday lunch with disgust, her Mother had packed her corned beef sandwiches, she turned to Gabriella and eyed her tuna salad roll hungrily, "Want to swap?"

Gabriella pushed the roll towards her and accepted Taylor's beef sandwiches, in truth she had stopped eating fish products since…since Troy, "It's not going too bad. I'm starting to work it all out but I'm wondering whether it will be enough. I only have this day left. Troy needs help and quick."

At that moment Gabriella met Troy's gaze from across the cafeteria where he stood, lining up for his own lunch. He offered her a gentle smile before turning his attention back to Chad. It was awkward to try and be comfortable around each other for both Troy and Gabriella knew this could possibly be their last happy day together…and it terrified them.

"We'll come over tomorrow, Chad and I, 'Taylor said taking a large bite of her roll, "when it happens I mean." She swallowed and glanced at Gabriella from under her long dark eyelashes, her friend looked deeply pained, her eye's glinting with tears.

"I just don't understand why Miss Darbus would do this to us. Why does she want us to suffer? Sure Troy and I argued a lot but it was more of a love/hate thing. I never wanted to hurt him, to have him punished." She whispered gently, her voice trembling.

"Miss Darbus is one odd woman Gabriella. Who knows what goes on in that crazy old mind of hers?" Taylor said softly, she was trying to ease Gabriella's worry, she could tell how extremely confused Gabriella was about what was to happen tomorrow. Taylor knew it was important that Troy was transformed back to human form or she'd never see the happy glint in Gabriella's eyes again.

Chad and Troy came to join the pair at the table. Chad put his arm around Taylor's shoulders and kissed her forehead affectionately before he stole a bite of her lunch. She smacked him playfully and he swallowed quickly before poking his tongue out at her. Taylor smiled.

"You okay?" Troy asked Gabriella beside him, his hand slipped across his chair to hers and their fingers met, brushing tenderly against one another's, for that singular second in time, it was just Troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah." Gabriella said though her eyes were burning with tears as she thought about Troy…about losing him.

"Are you crying?" Troy queried.

"No, 'Gabriella said rubbing her eyes, "I'm just sweating out of my eyes."

Troy chuckled lightly putting his arms around Gabriella properly. He kissed her chastely on the lips and Gabriella nuzzled into him, trying to get as close to him as she possibly could.

"We'll manage, don't you worry." Troy promised.

"I'm frightened that's all." Gabriella confessed.

Troy leaned in close to Gabriella so only she could hear him not that Taylor and Chad were paying much attention. They were too wrapped up in each other, "I love you."

Gabriella nodded in agreement, "I love you too…and hey I could live with a pet goldfish." She teased no longer thinking about what was to happen the very next day…what was going to happen to them both…and their relationship…

GABRIELLA was pleased to see that for the rest of the school day Miss Darbus had excused her from classes so she could help her work on the song. The day had been trying and stressful and Gabriella accepted Miss Darbus's help gratefully. It helped to have someone who knew the art of magic and the way a spell or song could go. Miss Darbus tried not to lose her patience with Gabriella was persevering with the Humuhumunukunukupua'a spell.

"Maka hiki, mala hini who, 'Gabriella sang, her melodic voice coursing through the large auditorium, Miss Darbus nodded appreciatively and clicked her fingers merrily to the beat of the youngsters voice, "Humuhumunukunukupua'a, Oooh! Hawana, waka, waka, waka niki pu, pu, pu!"

"Good! You're doing well." The drama teacher exclaimed with excitement, clapping her hands, congratulating Gabriella.

"You think so?" Gabriella asked looking up from her piece of paper hopefully.

"Oh yes, yes. Excellent in fact. The progress has been slow but meaningful and I can tell you're trying very hard." Miss Darbus replied.

"I'm just so nervous. I don't know whether we're going to get through this." Gabriella whispered anxiously.

Miss Darbus came and stood beside her and touched her shoulder compassionately. It was kind of comforting for Gabriella, she was glad she had the teacher there to help her, the song was such hard work and it was difficult to master. Miss Darbus made everything seem better.

"You have nothing to worry about. You and Mr Bolton, your Kea' lines, soul mates and you can get through anything, 'when Miss Darbus saw the discouraged expression on Gabriella's face she sighed and put her arms around her gently, "tell me something, 'she said seriously, "do you love Mr Bolton?"

Gabriella nodded, "of course I do, 'she answered quickly, "I care so much for him, he's not only my boyfriend, he's my _best_ friend. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Miss Darbus smiled, "and would you do anything for Troy?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then no matter what happens tomorrow, fish or no fish you and Troy will forever be Kea' lines and can take care of each other even in the life your living now, 'Miss Darbus pulled back to look at the youngster before her, she smiled seeing the hint of tears in her bold brown eyes and the sorrow in her fine, attractive face, "you can do anything together. Princess Tiki sacrificed what she could for her lover because she cared for him and if you love Troy then you can sacrifice yourself for him too. You must _try_!"

Gabriella wiped away her tears, "thank you Miss, thank you."

"Your most welcome my dearest." For the first time since Gabriella had met her she saw Miss Darbus as semi normal…perhaps even human.

The auditorium doors swung open and in walked Troy. He caught sight of Miss Darbus and Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella turned to look at him and offered him an identical smile. The room seemed to light up when he entered the room and Gabriella's insides twirled and tumbled as he approached her.

"Time to go home." He exclaimed holding his arms out for her, she jumped down and melted into his embrace, Troy wrapped his arms around her securely and kissed her just behind her ear.

"Already? School's over?" She asked with surprise, time had passed on so fast and now the brunette's heart was thudding so hard with trepidation she wondered whether Troy could feel it against him. Time was running out.

"Don't worry so much. We still have time together." Troy said softly, caressing her face.

"Not much." Gabriella whispered.

Troy held her to him and closed his eyes tight trying not to think about what was to come. Would there be any end to their pain? Would the world let them be? Troy couldn't understand why his life had been cursed so cruelly and to watch Gabriella suffer along was beyond spite. Troy hated himself for putting her through it, he hated himself for having her fall in love with him…then she would never have to experience the burden of him.

"Go home and rest up. It'll be a hard day tomorrow. The end is nigh as they say but the beginning is just around the corner, 'Miss Darbus said compassionately, she was watching the pair with her soft blue eyes, "and I can tell you are nervous so just spend as much time as you can together and don't waste a minute alone."

Troy fought the impulse to shout at Miss Darbus. After all it was her fault they were in this predicament. If she had not placed the curse on them then they would be happy. Then again she had thought she was helping them. Troy and Gabriella had done an awful amount of arguing and she had wanted to bring peace between them. She'd helped in a way but now Gabriella and Troy were fighting…fighting for their very relationship.

"I think I shall do something for the both of you." Miss Darbus suddenly exclaimed.

Gabriella lifted her head from Troy's shoulder, frowning, "what?"

Miss Darbus smiled almost knowingly and Troy once again fought back the impulse to argue with her, "I shall bewitch you so from now on Gabriella may hear you as a fish. You will understand each other completely young Kea' line."

"So you mean when Troy turns into a fish I'll be able to understand him talking?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Miss Darbus nodded and began to wave her arms over the pair bizarrely…

_**The power of speech is strong to break,**_

_**But from now on your senses wake,**_

_**So listen to my sharp demand,**_

_**From girl to fish, you'll understand**_

Nothing seemed to have changed. Troy and Gabriella looked at one another inquisitively as if they were expected something remarkable to happen.

"How do you feel?" Miss Darbus queried excitement shaking in her voice.

"Not much different." Troy replied shrugging.

"Me either." Gabriella agreed.

Miss Darbus looked a little disappointed, "oh well, we'll soon see won't we? Tonight when Mr Bolton transforms you shall be able to understand his every word Miss Montez."

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella inquired.

"Because youngster, 'the teacher answered, "I know deep down that I have done wrong by you both and I am eager to rectify what problems I have caused. I take full fault to this disaster that has befallen you."

"You were just trying to help." Troy tried to reassure her.

Miss Darbus smiled sadly, "thank you dearest. Now, why don't you run along home? I suppose you'll have much to do together before the transformation takes place again." She laughed.

"Yes, your right. Come on Troy. Before we're missed by the others." Gabriella said tugging at Troy's hand.

They made their way down the main aisle talking quietly to each other when Miss Darbus called back to them.

"Oh Troy! Gabriella!" Her voice rang.

The pair turned in unison and Miss Darbus smiled again this time even more grimly, "If all goes wrong tomorrow I am desperately sorry."

"We know." Troy nodded.

They were about to turn again when, "oh Gabriella." Miss Darbus called once more.

"Yes Miss Darbus." Gabriella replied.

"Remember, sacrifice is important. It might just bring you through this entire ordeal."

Though Gabriella had no idea what her teacher was saying she nodded and thanked her all the same. The words were somewhat comforting to her and she would try and bear in mind what Miss Darbus had advised.

Troy and Gabriella left East High that day with a heavy weight upon their shoulders but with all the love in the world within their hearts.

"HOW long until I transform?" Troy asked worriedly sitting beside Gabriella at the pool that evening.

Gabriella leaned across to the deck chair beside her where she had placed her watch and picked it up, "About ten minutes." She muttered darkly, closing her eyes tight, trying to hide the tears.

"I'd better get in the water then." Troy sighed.

"I suppose." Gabriella said and she slipped into the water herself before swimming backwards to let Troy join her.

"We'll get to see whether Miss Darbus's spell has worked." Troy said in a hushed voice.

Gabriella was watching him lustfully; she moved into his arms and placed her hands upon his six pack, caressing his muscles. Troy shivered.

"I don't want to talk about this silly curse right now, 'she said huskily leaning in so her warm breath tickled his ear, "if we have only ten minutes I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

Troy gulped seeing the desire glinting in his lover's deep russet eyes, "Holy hell Gabriella, you don't half know how to tease a guy."

"Shut up and kiss me." She ordered firmly and Troy obeying smashed his lips against Gabriella's and kissed her with such fervour that his body began to tremble against hers.

It was a special moment for them because both Troy and Gabriella knew they had to make each moment count or they would surely lose each other. Gabriella's fingers wove into Troy's hair and she pulled him to her harder, wanting to feel every inch of his perfect body. Troy smiled against Gabriella's lips, running his tongue along them, tempting her mouth open. When Troy felt her tongue brush with his own he couldn't help but moan in absolute pleasure.

"You're unbearable sometimes." He managed to mutter between heated kisses.

"Oh really, 'Gabriella replied breathless, "So I'm unbearable…am…am I?" With that she pulled away from him and Troy groaned, missing the feel of her small, lithe form in his hold.

"You're not _that _unbearable." He laughed grasping her by the waist and tugging her back to him, gently pressing his lips down upon hers.

Again their lips met and again their passion progressed and increased, Gabriella's breaths were becoming ragged between each kiss but Troy could not help himself and the more she moaned and whimpered with satisfaction the more his body writhed with a familiar need for her. His hands ran down her sleek hips and he relished the feel of her fingers trailing on his bare skin. The water splashed and swayed around them but Troy nor Gabriella noticed. They were so wrapped up in one another that it was difficult to experience anything else.

"We don't have much time left." Troy murmured eagerly.

Gabriella didn't know whether he meant tonight or for the rest of their lives and she didn't care. She just wanted to lose herself in his embrace.

Troy tried to pull away but Gabriella couldn't help herself, she yanked him back against her hurriedly and said demandingly, "Don't stop! _Please_."

Troy kissed her chastely before pulling away completely, "I have to." He said tenderly and he took a step back from her and with that Gabriella burst into tears as he began to transform before her very eyes.

Troy's body malformed, his long arms shrinking, he cried out in physical pain and shook himself rigidly. His legs conjoined and became one solid tail, recoiling to a tiny golden size. His skin turned a golden shade and his eyes bulged and his mouth gaped. He gasped with surprise and shook and twisted as his human form turned and altered…the fish had returned.

Troy watched Gabriella; he saw her body shaking and heard her heaving sobs of anger and confusion. Tenderly he swam over to her and rested his body against hers.

"Don't cry Gabriella." He pleaded and Gabriella threw her head back in surprise and gasped.

They stared at one another for a moment, wondering whether they'd both heard him correctly.

"Did I just speak?" Troy asked Gabriella and then realising he had he leapt up and down in the water with joy, splashing delightedly.

"It worked. The spell worked." The young brunette said smiling, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Troy swam forward and nuzzled her arm with his head lovingly, "I'm glad Gabi, 'he said kindly, "and please don't be upset. You know I hate it when you cry."

"What would I do without you Troy Bolton?" Gabriella laughed.

"I don't know, 'Troy said playfully, "I am brilliant aren't I?"

Gabriella nudged him a little chuckling and he swam back towards her and settled next to her.

"I never thought this night would come…tomorrow is the end." Gabriella said quoting Miss Darbus or somewhere along the lines.

Troy seemed to catch on for he added, "But the beginning is just around the corner…Miss Darbus…she's…odd but clever. Don't you think?" Gabriella looked down and gazed into his deep blue fish eyes, almost like the ocean, she mused.

"I guess so. We should thank her in some respects."

"And blame her in others." Troy finished.

"Is this all we're meant to be? 'Gabriella complained, her eyes glazing over with pain, "are we meant to be like this…permanently?"

"No. We can make it! You know we can." The fish replied bubbles coming from his gaping mouth.

"I guess we'd best make the most of this night." Gabriella whispered.

"Yes. You're right, if it is our last night of true freedom. Come on, I'll race you to the end of the pool!"

With that Troy darted across the pool chuckling to himself and Gabriella couldn't help but smile…tomorrow was another day! The final day!

**I must say I'm really pleased with that. This chapter was a lot longer. Eight pages long and it wasn't too hard to write. :D xxxx I hope you enjoyed it guys, it took me a little while to write but it was worth it. **

**The next chapter is called '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' so look out for it…here's a preview…**

_**Flashes to Troy wriggling in the water…**_

_**Gabriella: I think something's happening…**_

_**Taylor: Really?  
**_

_**Chad: Your right! Something is happening…**_

_**Shows lightening burning in the sky…**_

**End of preview…**

**Hope that's got you curiously interested in the next chapter. Bear with me guys, I will finish this story, I just need time! :D xxx Look out for my next chapter of '**_**Love Never Ends'**_

**Review please, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	18. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys,**

**First of all, Happy New Year!!! :D I wish you all good luck for 2009, lets see what the new year is going to bring us.**

**I know this is not an update and I'm sorry for that but I have to tell you something. I have to delete '_Humuhumunukunukupua'a_.' Now please don't all start trashing your laptops or punching your computer monitors, I have a reason for doing so.**

**The thing is, I'm completely stressed out with all my revision work for A Levels and I'm just about managing to update '_Love Never Ends'_ every now and then. I personally think I should only be balancing one story at the moment. No offence but I want to do well in my A Levels otherwise I can kiss University goodbye and if there's one thing I want to do in life, it's to go to University. I don't want to end up working in some crappy little supermarket for the rest of my life. I want a good job! I hope you can all understand that. My school grades are more important than fan fiction right now.**

**I know you all really liked '_Humuhumunukunukupua_' and I liked it too but I just can't keep writing it. This is the first time I've deleted a story (not by accident like my first two stories) and I'm gutted about doing it but I need to otherwise I'll tip over the edge. Please understand guys, please!!!! :( :(**

**I am really sorry for everything but I hope you'll all still read '_Love Never Ends_' and won't abandon me. :( I still appreciate your reviews and support.**

**I'm going to leave the story up for no more than three days so everyone can read the message, (I know some people read the Humu chapters late) and also, you can all review and tell me how much of a bi**h I am! I accept that.**

**Once again, sorry guys, you've been great and like I said, I hope you continue to read my stories and '_Love Never Ends'_ . xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	19. IMPORTANT! READ! READ! READ!

Hey again guys,

First of all, wow, thanks for all your support, I'm touched, really, I am and I can't believe you were all so nice about my decision to delete '_Humuhumunukunukupua'a_' thank you!

However, after some serious consideration and many pleading reviews I've decided to put the story on haitus. What some of you said was right, it's a good story (not being smug I swear lol) and there are so many people who read it, it would be unfair to them to delete it and yes, I would regret the decision. Writing is such a big important part of my life, I love it so much. In fact, if I get into University I want to take a course in creative writing as well as Performing Arts. :D

So here is the official deal. I will put '_Humuhumunukunukupua'a_' on haitus and continue to write '_Love Never Ends_' whilst balancing my studies. I know its not fair to keep changing my mind but you're plea's were pitiful guys and I know how much you like the story. But, if I'm going to be putting the fiction of hiatus then please guys, don't be messaging me going, "When will you be updating 'Humuhumu?" Because it'll just put the pressure back on me.

THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR YOUR UNWAVERING SUPPORT! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx


End file.
